For You I Will Be Brave
by celticshieldx
Summary: Shunned by her stepmother, Christine Woodman is forced to leave her deceased father's home. Deciding to disguise herself as a man, she heads north to Boston Massachusetts where she is inevitably thrust into the revolution, fighting alongside Connor Kenway. Mixed feelings begin to arise, but she must cast them aside in order to keep her true identity hidden. [Connor K./OC]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Everyone from Assassin's Creed III belong to Ubisoft. I only own my OCs. Enjoy this chapter (and hopefully this story).**

**A/N: So I was reading some AC3: Connor/Reader fan fiction on tumblr and thought I'd try my hand at it. Go easy on me. ;)**

* * *

"Get out of my house you good for nothing whore! Do not make me tell you again! I would have gladly seen you sold off to the highest bidder in New York had your dear father not made me accept you as my step-daughter. Oh but now, now that he is dead I want you gone. I cannot even bare to look at you! Your face makes me ill!" She screamed.

Christine Woodman still felt her stepmother's hand across her right cheek as she slapped her and sent her falling to the ground beneath her feet.

"Leave my sight, now! I want you out of this house by morning!" Her stepmother yelled just before she jumped to her feet and disappeared into her bedroom.

Throwing herself on her bed, she cried. Cried hard for the very first time since she had buried her father. Tears pooled out of her eyes as she heaved into her pillow, gasping for air every now and then. T'was a shame. Christine had a good life up until her mother died. Her and her mother did not have the best relationship, but Christine loved her her. After that, her father remarried the woman in the living room. Then, from the moment Christine had met her new 'mother', she knew she was trouble. Her father had to do a lot of begging for her to accept Christine as her step-daughter and finally, she did.

Then, six years after that, her father died. His death had been Christine's worst nightmare ever since she could remember. He was her rock, her best friend. How do you go on after you lose someone like that? Shortly after his passing, Christine began to see a slight change in her stepmother's behavior. She would go to work early, get off at noon, and come home late, and drunk. Christine had always known she had been at the local tavern ordering at least a dozen pints. While she was drunk, she would yell at Christine to do the chores. In which case, she had to do all of them since her drunken stepmother would be asleep just a few hours later. Christine had always known her and her stepmother would not have the perfect relationship, but she, by some miracle thought she could change.

Finally wiping a stray tear away, Christine decided that lying in bed was not going to get her anywhere. Although, she hadn't a clue as to what to do. Her stepmother wanted her out by morning and to make matters worse, the sun was lowering with every passing second Sitting up, she crossed her legs underneath her and began to think of some sort of plan. She doubted the colonists of New York would want a strange young woman roaming the streets with nowhere to go.

Just then, something hit her. An idea formed in her head as she climbed down from her bed and went to the wardrobe. Grabbing a traveling sack, she began to strip out of her pink Victorian dress. It pooled at her feet before she tore off her corset. She'd always hated wearing those things. They were just so uncomfortably tight. She then took her stockings off, along with her gloves she threw haphazardly beneath her.

Next, she rummaged through her closet and found a long, plain white scarf; she tossed it on top of her suitcase before she made her wade over to her writing desk. She opened the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. This was the hardest and worst part fort of her plan. Facing the mirror, Christine inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes tightly and began to cut her dark brown hair. It fell carelessly onto the floor as she continued, finally opening her eyes and looking into the mirror for guidance. Looking at her reflection before her, Christine gulped. She had cut her long locks off. Now, her hair was short,_ very_ short.

After returning the scissors, she reached for the scarf, looping it around her back and over top her bosom which quickly became flatter with every loop it made. Finished, she tied it securely. Rummaging through her closet, she found a pair of black pants and a white button down shirt. She donned the clothing, and after, looped a black belt through the belt loops of the pants before she found an old pair of brown boots her father gave her for their hunting trips. Slipping them on, Christine was finally prepared for the journey ahead.

She then threw a few Victorian dresses, including the one on the floor which was her favorite, into the suitcase along with a bunch of her father's old shirts and pants he'd lent her before he passed. Grabbing the silver pistol out of her nightstand, she put it on top of all her clothes. Finished with everything, she closed the suitcase and zipped it up tightly, making her way to the window. She looked back at the home she had since she was a child. It held many memories, but she knew she had to move on.

Opening the windows, she climbed out and hauled the bag out with her. Firmly shutting the windows, she turned and took in the crisp autumn night, pulling on a brown coat that was passed down to her by her mother. She would do this all by herself. She would start a new life, just not here. She was headed for a little town she knew nothing about, Boston Massachusetts.

Right then and there she vowed she would be brave. She would not be a burden to her stepmother ever again, nor would she ever look at her face again. The face that had screamed at her many times before. The face that would love her father behind closed doors, but betray him after his death. No, Christine Woodman would be alone from now on. Live by her own set of rules. Christine Woodman was now going to live her life freely.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for the follows/faves/reviews.**

* * *

Christine made it to Boston just as the sun began to rise behind the tall mountains. Its rays were shining brightly through the pine trees so much that she had to shield her eyes. Boston was a lively place, no doubt about that. She was flirted with numerous times by young woman whose mothers pulled them away quickly. It shocked her, yet gave her a sense of satisfaction that they truly thought she was a man.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt someone run into her. Hitting the brick wall spine first, she grunted as the stranger unexpectedly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the small alcove between two buildings. He cupped her mouth with his glove covered hand, shushing her quietly. She was about to muffle a scream until she heard several men shouting and coming closer. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a swarm of redcoats run beside them, making the mistake of not looking just to their right. As the two remained silent and unnoticed, Christine thanked the lord above. However, if they were after this man who held her captive in his strong hold, she could not help but wonder what he had done to entice them.

A short while after they passed, she felt the stranger's strong grip around her waist, loosen. Turning around, she was greeted by a hooded man. She couldn't see his entire face, although she knew he was staring at her. One of the first things she noticed about him though was his skin. It was slightly darker than most of the men she had known previously. It made her question his heritage. _Maybe he's Spanish? _She thought.

"You ought to be more careful," he said, right before he noticed her suitcase. "Seeing as you are new to Boston, I presume?"

Christine glanced at her bags which were still right where she'd left them. Hearing him speak, she came to the conclusion that he was not Spanish due to the absence of a Spanish accent. Instead, he held the accent of any man you would meet in these colonies.

"Yes. I just arrived." She replied, lowering her voice to fit that of a man's.

The hooded stranger bent down to pick up her belongings. Handing them to her, she noticed how easy it was for him letting her know that he was very strong. "Here." He said as she took her things, thanking him. Without another word, the hooded stranger walked passed her, leaving her to watch as he made his way down the busy streets.

**...**

"Hello, Connor. How was your mission? I would hope you attained as much information as you needed?"

Connor Kenway closed the door behind him before he removed his hood and turned to Achilles, who was hunched over his cane. "No. I was unable to gather any information, though I did not try."

"Well I would suggest you try again. We need to gain as much information as we can to understand their next move."

Connor sighed, making his way past Achilles and into the basement.

"Connor!" Achilles called after him, following him to the foot of the stairs which descended into the basement. "I would not tarry if I were you."

"You are not me old man. Therefore, I would appreciate it if you would let me do my job how I see fit and not get in the way of it."

"If you wish to delay your duties, the Templars will be one step ahead of us. So I suggest you return and tail those men to find out what their plans are."

Connor growled, having enough of his mentor. "Enough!" He yelled, surprising the older man. He knew what Achilles was saying was true. If he delayed tailing the set of Templars, they would be one step ahead.

"I will try again," Connor huffed. "I will gather as much knowledge as I can about what they know and return with information." Climbing the stairs, he pushed passed his mentor and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

**...**

That night, Christine made her way sluggishly through the streets of Boston. She had entered many inns hoping to find a place to rest for the night but unfortunately, all of the rooms were being occupied. Looking around, she watched as the streets became less crowded with families who were rushing off to return home to retire for the night. It was times like these she missed home. There, she had a bed which welcomed her when her cold, heartless mother ordered her away. Continuing on her walk she suddenly felt someone run into to her, knocking her down.

"Oh my goodness, I'm terribly sorry, sir!" The stranger exclaimed, panic rising in their voice.

As Christine looked up, she was encountered by a young woman, around the same age as she was. Her brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and her choice of clothes was not something she usually saw a lot of woman wear. "Oh, er, i-it's alright."

"Here, let me help you up." She continued, lending a hand.

Christine smiled and nodded in appreciation, letting this strange woman help her up. "Thank you, ma'am," She replied.

"My name is Myriam by the way. Again, I'm terribly sorry."

That's right, her name. She obviously couldn't go around being called 'Christine' dressed like she was and taking the role of a man. So she decided on the closest male name she could think of. "Cameron, Cameron Woodman. And you have no need to apologize. I'm quite alright." She smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night? I see the night is beginning to grow darker and darker as we speak and some of the inns are sure to be occupied. If you would like, my husband and I have an extra room."

Cameron smiled thoughtfully, "Thank you, Myriam."

"Myriam!"

Both Myriam and Cameron turned to the deep voice behind them seeing a familiar face.

"Connor, what are you doing out here at this hour?" Myriam asked as the hooded man approached the both of them.

"I should ask the same of you, Myriam."

Myriam turned to Cameron, smiling. "I ran into this gentleman, Cameron and offered him a room. You know Norris and I both have a spare room. He hasn't anywhere to go and the inns are all occupied right now."

"Is this true?" Connor asked, looking past Myriam and straight at Cameron who nodded.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Connor huffed, glancing back at Myriam. "Alright, I understand that it is both Norris' and your home, not mine. Therefore, I cannot tell you who to invite and not invite into it. Just, take care."

Myriam rolled her eyes. "Oh Connor, you needn't worry. I doubt this man will do any harm, right Cameron?"

Cameron nodded, smiling, "Absolutely, I am only looking for a place to rest, nothing more."

"See? You've nothing to worry about, Connor."

* * *

Late that same night, Cameron lay peacefully in her new bed staring up at the ceiling of her new bedroom. Myriam told her she could stay as long as she wanted, but she did not want to impose. Sighing, she rolled over and tried to catch some sleep. Just then, she noticed a white hood outside her window. It must be that young man that she'd met earlier, Connor.

Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, she got up and rushed to the window watching him as he ran through the trees outside. She could probably spot him anywhere this time of night with that white hood he always wore, she wondered why he was out this late. Did the man ever sleep?

As her mind flashed back to how they had first met, she thought she ought to thank him for saving her. If he hadn't pulled her into the alcove between the two buildings with him, she may be in a prison by now. Slipping on her jacket, she crept quietly out of her room and down the hall where she made it safely to the door. The lights were all off so it was quite easy for her to slip out without anyone noticing. Opening the door which led to the forest, she stepped outside and shut the door quietly behind her.

Looking around, she ventured into the night, being careful to not step on too many leaves for fear of being detected. As she looked up at the tree branches, she noticed that Connor had disappeared from them. Cursing under her breath, she wandered out, looking from side to side.

Little did she know, she was being watched from the bushes around Norris and Myriam's home. Finally leaping out, Connor grabbed her throwing her on the cold ground where leaves stuck to her easily. He hovered over her, unsheathing his hidden blade and held it to her neck. Gasping, Cameron turned sideways to avoid the knife's edge, thanking God for the scarf which flattened her bosom.

"Tell me why you are out here! What business do you have spying on me!?"

"I was not spying on you, sir; I was just going to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For what you did, earlier today, back when I first arrived. You pulled me along with you, out of sight where those redcoats were unable to detect us."

Connor didn't reply, he just stayed silent and still. "I did not do that for you. That was for my safety and it alone."

Cameron averted her eyes to meet his cold dark brown ones. She didn't expect him to be this cold, but his words held otherwise. "I'm sorry; I must have mistaken your intentions."

"That you did," He replied before he released her. "Go back to your room, it is late."

Cameron quickly stood, rushing to her bedroom without looking back.

* * *

**Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I apologize for my lack of updates on this story. I've had a bit of writers block, but it looks like I am out of it. Thank you to those of you who have supported this story. It truly means a lot.**

**P.S.: Apologies for the shortness of this chapter. Just thought I'd put something out there to keep you all from hanging on longer.**

* * *

Connor awoke the next morning to soft voices coming from the great room. Getting out of bed, he rushed out of his bedroom to see who it was. But once his foot hit the first step, he suddenly wished he would have just stayed where he was. His eyes narrowed as he watched his mentor speak to the strange man he had met just yesterday. Overhearing their discussion about the stranger having nowhere else to go, he heard Achilles mention him staying here. At that very moment, Connor hurried down the steps and entered the conversation.

"Achilles, please, are you certain this man truly has nowhere else to go? Must we let him stay here?"

Achilles turned toward Connor who stared daggers at Cameron. Cameron only looked at Achilles. "Well Connor, I thought you would have agreed with me. However, I see that is not the case." He sighed before going on. "Cameron, why don't you check some of the inns in town? I would hope at least some are vacant now, since it is morning. I would imagine some of the people who have stayed overnight are now leaving."

Cameron smiled at Achilles. "Of course, sir, I will do that. However, if they are still being occupied, I might not have anywhere else to stay. Myriam's husband is leery of me. But, I will try. Thank you, Achilles." She smiled, giving him a brief nod of thanks.

Connor smiled to himself. Thank goodness he interjected before Achilles made the decision on his own. He didn't want things to change around the homestead manor. He liked it just the way it was. That and he didn't entirely know therefore trust this stranger named Cameron.

As Cameron left, Achilles turned more towards Connor. "That was somewhat rude of you, Connor. Why do you not wish for him to stay with us?"

Connor gritted his teeth. "I do not trust him."

"I doubt the man means any harm. He was very sincere with me."

"_You_ are too trusting."

"I resent that. Young man, might I remind you of when you first came upon my home?"

Connor only shook his head before he turned away and walked back upstairs to his bedroom.

**...**

Cameron made her way into town. The all too familiar voices of men, women, children and pets filled her ears while she walked the streets. Achilles had thought that maybe some inns would become vacant. Connor on the other hand had been a bit rude to her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. _Ever since he and I met he has been rude_. She thought to herself.

Coming upon a few places, she asked the innkeepers if they had any rooms available. They all turned her down. Making the rounds, inn after inn, Cameron was beginning to lose hope. Sitting on one of the benches, she looked out at the city, until something caught her eye; a dragon sign above the door. Standing up, she looked up at the windows above it. She wondered if it could be an inn. Then thought, the only way to find out was by entering. As Cameron walked inside, she noticed a bunch of men sitting at round tables drinking what she thought to be ale.

"Hello, dearie," the voice startled Cameron. "Oh, Sorry 'bout that, I didn't mean to scare ye," she smiled.

"It's alright." Cameron replied studying the lady who had approached. She wore a long; blue skirt on with a white apron over it. A yellow blouse covered her upper half, while her graying hair was pulled into a bun with a white bonnet covering it.

"Uh, I was wondering if there are any rooms available, perhaps upstairs. You see, I have arrived in town not long ago and don't have a place to stay."

The woman smiled at Cameron. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, dearie; all the rooms upstairs are still being occupied."

Cameron heaved a heavy sigh which caught the lady's attention. "There are other inns in this town dear; you ought to try those as well."

"I already have," She replied, putting her head in her hands. "This was my last option."

"Surely there are other options. This is a very big city. You should find someone willin' to help a young man such as yourself." The woman winked.

Cameron nodded and did her best to pull herself together. "You're right. Thank you, ma'am," she stated before she turned and left the tavern.

Making her way back to Myriam's house she thought to herself about any other possible options she had. It was very unfortunate that she didn't know anyone in this town. But now both Myriam's husband and Connor were both skeptical of her. Though, Connor was just plain rude. Reaching Myriam's home, she made her way to the bedroom to gather all her things. Grabbing her suitcase from underneath her bed, Cameron opened it before walking over to the wardrobe to grab the rest of her clothes.

"Cameron?" Myriam's voice echoed through the hallways while Cameron began packing all her belongings. Cameron didn't seem to hear Myriam because just as she arrived at the entryway, Cameron slammed her suitcase shut, hiding the gowns she'd brought from home.

"Cameron? I thought I saw you enter the house. What might I ask are you doing?"

"Your husband is leery of me. Therefore, I don't wish to trouble you with my burden."

"Oh, nonsense! Norris is never fond of new people—it's not just you, Cameron! He will warm up to you in time."

"That may be true, Myriam but I need to start doing things by myself—for myself. I honestly don't wish to burden you or your husband."

"Cameron…"

Cameron held her hand up. "Please, Myriam. I will be alright. Achilles has offered me to stay with him, though Connor is not too keen on it. If anything, I will just move to another town until I can find a place to stay and a job to support myself. Thank you for you and your husband's hospitality, Myriam. I really do appreciate it." She smiled.

Myriam reciprocated her smile, gently touching her arm. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Woodman."

At that moment, Cameron rose from her position over to the door. She turned back, smiling one last time at Myriam before she left her room and out of their home.

**...**

A few days later, as Myriam was cleaning Cameron's old room, something caught her eye. Half hidden underneath the bed, was a white glove. Bending down, she picked it up.

"What have we here?" She asked herself, inspecting the unfamiliar white glove she held in her hand.

Just then, it hit her. Cameron Woodman was a woman!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally another chapter is up! I'm sorry I've been so slow. I will (hopefully) now be able to update sooner with school out of the way! Enjoy and let me know what you think of the story thus far.**

* * *

Cameron followed Achilles up the long hallway. After checking all the inns in the cities, she had told him that there were no more rooms available. And though she tried to tell him that she did not want to burden him nor Connor in staying in this home, he only replied by stating, "Connor just left. He is hardly home, Cameron. You've nothing to worry about. He is a very naïve young man at heart. I am still uncertain as to why he did not take kindly to you before, but he should not be much of a bother. Like I said, he is hardly home for long periods of time. Besides, I don't mind having some company. It gets rather lonely in this old manor." His smile was so sincere; Cameron could do nothing but accept his offer. So here she was, following Achilles to her new bedroom.

"Here we are your new room." He stopped at the last door to the end of the hallway, looking in and hovering over his cane.

Cameron approached her new bedroom, entering it, she smiled seeing as it was more than she had expected. The walls were a maroon color which accented the room nicely. A four poster bed was placed next to the door adorned with light brown sheets and a maroon pillow. The curtains were the same color as the bed sheets. A wooden wardrobe stood on the right side of the bed and on the opposite wall was a small vanity which had been painted red. A wooden chair placed in front of it. A red desk was placed facing the window so the sunlight would shine on it in the daytime along with another wooden chair. On the walls were various pictures of ships out at sea or the usual horse with a majestic rider.

Cameron beamed at the new room she would be living in. Turning to Achilles, her smile widened. "This-this is amazing, Achilles. Thank you so much. It's really wonderful."

Achilles nodded in welcome. Turning and leaving her to ogle at her new bedroom. Placing her things next to the bed, Cameron sat on the soft mattress for the very first time. Enjoying the comfort it brought her. As she began putting some of her belongings away, she found herself wondering where Connor's bedroom was. Was it close to hers? Perhaps it was downstairs? Shaking her head, she thought it didn't matter. As long as she had a roof over her head she didn't care if she'd be sharing the home with Connor who had shown her nothing but coldness since that night she went to thank him.

**...**

Supper came quickly and both Cameron and Achilles ate in silence. Cameron wondered what exactly it was that tasted so delicious. "Achilles, did you make this? It takes excellent." She asked before taking another hearty bite.

"No, I did not. It was Connor who fetched and cooked this the other day before he left. It is deer meat, Mr. Woodman. I shall tell him how much you enjoy it. He shall be pleased to hear it."

Cameron was shocked. Well, only a little. She hadn't a clue he hunted _and_ cooked. And he cooked very well apparently. After supper, Cameron went upstairs to her bedroom. To her surprise, her mind wandered to Connor. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, who he was with. It was odd how much her mind wandered to him because it seemed as though Connor wanted nothing to do with her. Looking out the window into the dark night, she wondered when he would arrive home. Achilles had said that he was hardly ever home, so she thought she may not be able to have another encounter with him for a while. Getting out of bed, she rushed to her suitcase to retrieve a journal she placed tucked away underneath piles of her favorite Victorian dresses. Plucking the ink and quill from the desk, she climbed back into bed and began to write.

**...**

The next morning, Cameron woke up late. She overheard a woman's voice downstairs and as she listened carefully, she recognized it to be Myriam's voice.

"Achilles, if it is possible, I'd like to speak to Cameron. Is he up yet?"

"I'm afraid he isn't. Poor boy spent almost all day yesterday searching for rooms in various inns. Why don't you try a little later?"

Myriam sighed, nodding. "Alright. Thank you, Achilles. Please tell him I stopped by, won't you?"

"Of course, Mriam,"

Cameron exited her room, only to peer over the railing. Sure enough, Myriam was there. As she exited, Cameron ran downstairs to meet Achilles. "Achilles,"

"Oh, good morning Cameron, I do hope our conversation did not interrupt your sleep."

"It didn't. What did Myriam want?"

"Not the slightest idea. Though, she looked rather flustered. I do hope nothing's troubling her."

Cameron nodded. "I guess I should get changed and see what the matter is." Cameron stated before rushing back upstairs to dress.

**...**

Still holding the white glove in her hand, Myriam clenched it tightly, hoping Cameron would come soon so she could confront her. _There must be a logical explanation_. She thought to herself as she began pacing back and forth inside her home. She hadn't told a living soul about this. Instead, she decided that she would demand Cameron tell her the absolute truth when they met again. She owed her that much anyway. A knock startled Myriam before she ceased her pacing to answer it.

A smiling Camron stood before her, donned in men's clothing. "Hello, Myriam. Achilles said you visited, and that you wanted to see me. What seems to be on your mind?"

Without a word, Myriam opened her clenched hand, showing Cameron the white glove. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Woodman, or should I say _Miss _Woodman?!"

Cameron gulped, eyes fixed on the white glove in her hand which belonged to her. "H-How did you find that?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Never mind that, just tell me the truth! Who are you, Miss Woodman?! If that is, in fact, your real name!"

Cameron took a deep breath before she spoke again. "My real name is Christine Woodman. I am originally from New York. My stepmother ordered me out of my family's own home. Having nowhere else to go, I decided to venture out."

"What of your parents?"

Cameron swallowed hard before continuing. "My father passed shortly after he remarried my stepmother. My mother, she passed when I was fourteen."

Myriam said nothing; she just stared at Cameron, taking everything she had told her in. After a while, she finally spoke. "I am sorry for your losses. And I'm sorry that your stepmother was so cruel. But you should not have lied to me. You also shouldn't be lying to Connor, Achilles, and anyone else you meet as well. But that is none of my business. If you wish to carry on with this secret, just know that it is your choice. Therefore you will have to live with the consequences. You have my word that I will not speak of this." She half smiled before handing her back her white glove. "Take care next time. This is a very big risk you are taking, Miss Woodman. You should know that not everyone will act the same as I if they find out." With that, Myriam showed Cameron out of her house, making her think hard about her decision.

* * *

**Ooh, so should she tell or keep it a secret? Review and let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ta da! An early Christmas present to (those of you who celebrate it) the fans whom I much appreciate!**

* * *

Late that same night, Cameron stared at the white glove Myriam found, reliving their conversation over and over in her head. A few moments later, she heard the front door open. Climbing out of bed, she tiptoed to the look beneath the railing of the stairs to gain a better look at who was entering the manor. As she caught sight of the familiar white hood, she gasped quietly and rushed back into her room before she suddenly heard his footsteps approaching the stairway. Quickly and quietly she shut her bedroom door and climbed back into bed. The footsteps came close to her door, but died when he seemed to enter the room just before hers.

Then, everything seemed quiet, until she heard him removing his clothes. She heard the sound of metal hit the floor and boots thrown haphazardly. After that, she heard him exhale rather loudly and she immediately thought he must have had a long day. Placing the white glove underneath her bed she debated going next door, but an image came to her mind that made her cheeks turn crimson. _He just stripped himself of his clothing. I am definitely not going over there. I'll just stay here and pretend I didn't hear anything. Yes, that's what he would prefer._ Sighing, she fetched her journal, in which she placed securely inside one of the drawers of her bedside table, and began to write. It wasn't long before she fell asleep with her journal fallen lazily in her lap.

**...**

"Wake up! Wake up! Cameron, wake up!"

The volume of a stern voice made Cameron's eyes open. Looking up, she gasped loudly and grabbed her comforter, pulling it against her chest to hide her breasts which were unbound due to her being in her pajamas.

"Connor! What the hell?! Why're you in my bedroom?!"

"Achilles has asked me to summon you. He told me he was expecting you earlier. Now, get up!" He explained before he rose to go back downstairs.

Exhaling, Cameron looked around. Her journal was still opened lying messily in her lap. Grabbing it, she shut it tightly and held it to her chest. _I hope he wasn't so rude and carless enough to read this. _She thought as she secured it in the same drawer of her nightstand. Once ready and changed, she approached the living room where both Connor and Achilles sat, seemingly waiting for Cameron to appear.

"Ah, Cameron, you're up!" Achilles smiled as she approached both men, sitting on one of the chairs next to Connor who sat at another. "Well, since you're finally here I guess I should get straight to the point. Cameron, I would like you to accompany Connor on his next mission."

Both Cameron and Connor looked up at Achilles. "W-what?" she whispered.

Connor rose to his feet. "Absolutely not!"

Achilles held a hand to silence them. "It is decided. There will be no further discussion on the matter. Though I do become quite lonely in this manor, Cameron has nothing to accomplish by staying here with me. He needs to get out and explore. I know you are out there for a purpose, Connor. However, I want you to look after him and perhaps even train him to assist you."

"Achilles, what you ask is too dangerous. I cannot possibly look after him and accomplish my duties at the same time."

"I understand, Connor, but there's no other choice. Cameron must have come here for a reason. I cannot just send him back and he cannot just continue being in this manor every day."

"What would I be doing exactly?" Cameron asked, breaking her silence.

Achilles smiled at Cameron. "Assist Connor. Whatever he asks of you, obey him. But also, learn from him. I would hope he teaches you a thing or two as well."

"This is absurd!" Connor yelled, startling Cameron.

"It is decided. Pack your bag Cameron. You will leave with Connor tomorrow morning."

Without another word, Achilles rose and hobbled off into the kitchen. Cameron hesitantly looked at Connor who hadn't taken his eyes off of Achilles' seat.

After a while, he finally spoke. "Do not bother packing. You will not be leaving with me tomorrow." Cameron said nothing as he turned and head for the door, slamming it shut on his way out.

**...**

At supper, the atmosphere was like nothing she'd ever experienced. No one spoke a word. She wondered if she should break the silence. She quickly decided against it. Connor, no doubt still livid and Achilles just ate in silence—like always. In full truth, Cameron was both excited and nervous. She was excited because she would finally get out of the manor and be able to see more of Boston, hopefully. However, she was nervous because she knew how Connor felt about it and being with Connor would probably put a damper on her excitement.

She hadn't the slightest idea as to why Connor seemed to hate her, she'd done nothing to him. At least, nothing she could remember. They barely spoke so she honestly couldn't understand his anger towards her. Eating the last bit of her food, she took one last drink before wiping her mouth and excusing herself from the table. Connor said nothing and Achilles only nodded.

Sighing, she walked to the hallway and up the stairs. Once in her room, she grabbed the suitcase from underneath her bed and opened it. Packing all the things she brought and kept in her room, she made sure she left no traces of her true identity this time. Finally, after checking to make sure she left nothing behind, she placed her journal on top of her belongings and closed her bag, setting it next to her bed. About an hour later, she heard a soft knock on her door. Climbing out of bed, she opened it to see a hunched over Achilles.

"Hello Achilles, is there something I can help you with?"

"No, Cameron. I only wanted to tell you that I'm glad I have your cooperation. I know in the beginning, it seemed like I wanted company. I still do. But frankly, I feel that you staying in this manor is a waste of your life. You should be out there, exploring the world around you."

Cameron smiled, "I understand, Achilles. I just…I don't think being with Connor is such a good idea. If you haven't noticed already, he seems to hate me."

"Now, now, Connor means well. He just does not know you that well."

"With all due respect, Achilles, I doubt being around him will gain his approval of me. Or gain us some sort—if any—kind of relationship."

"I understand. But please try. I do worry about the boy. He can sometimes get ahead of himself."

Cameron chuckled. "I'll do my best to look after him and assist him in any way that I can. Might you answer one question for me?"

"Of course,"

"What are these 'duties' of his?"

Achilles shook his head, "You will learn soon enough, young man."

**...**

Later that night as Cameron wrote in her journal, she could hear faint curses and mumbling coming from Connor's room. She prayed that her journey with him would be a safe and fruitful one. Though she was thrust into it, she refused to let Connor bring her down. She would assist him and learn from him just like Achilles said. But she would also have to do a better job at keeping her true identity hidden. She knew she was lying to a lot of people, but she already decided to pose as a man and it was too much of a risk to turn back now. And truth be told, being with a man like Connor who seemed to despise her was a whole hell of a lot better than going back to her stepmother. Tomorrow, a new chapter started for her. Tomorrow, she would begin a new adventure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year! Here's another chapter up for you all. Again, thank you to everyone who has supported this story. Keep it up because I really do appreciate all the feedback.**

**P.S.: Someone said they wanted 'sexual tension' on their trip. I don't know if I delivered it well, or not in this chapter. But there may be more encounters of that in future chapters so stay tuned. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After thoroughly checking her room for anything she may've left behind, Cameron Woodman picked up her bag before making her way out the door.

"Cameron, have you fetched everything? Are you ready?" Achilles smiled, sitting on one of the chairs in the living room.

Cameron nodded, before she noticed Connor leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed. He seemed angry still. It took a lot of talking to by Achilles to get him to finally agree. "Yes, sir, I'm ready."

"Very good. Would you like to say goodbye to Myriam before you two begin your journey? I know how close Myriam and yourself seemed to have become."

Cameron smiled remembering her dear friend. Myriam was nice enough to let her stay at her and her husband, Norris' home for a while and she was the only one who knew her secret.

"If it's alright with Connor?" She looked hesitantly at Connor who was still staring daggers at them both.

"Connor? Are you in a hurry, or is there time for Cameron to say goodbye to Myriam?"

Connor rolled his eyes before he made his way over to one of the chairs besides Achilles, sitting backwards in it. "Hurry up," was his only response.

**...**

"Leaving?"

Cameron nodded standing at the entrance to Myriam's home. "Yes, with Connor. Achiles arranged it all. Apparently he believes I should explore more or something like that."

"Well, don't worry too much. You'll be with Connor, will you not? I doubt he'll let anything happen to you." She smiled.

Cameron barked out a laugh. "Ha! That's highly unlikely."

"Come now, Christine. Surely you don't believe he would deliberately let anything bad happen to you?"

"Time will tell," she shrugged.

"Cameron! Hurry up!" Connor's harsh and stern voice made Cameron jump, realizing how long it had been since she'd arrived at Myriam's home.

Myriam had invited her in, but Cameron refused stating that she only wanted to say a proper goodbye. Connor waited outside, impatiently. "Sorry, Myriam, I best be going now. 'Else Connor will drag me to our destination."

"Where are you two headed, by the way?" Myriam asked.

"Well, we have rooms rented in the Green Dragon. Apparently a lot of people left this morning which freed up some rooms for us."

"Good luck, Christine. I hope you have a safe journey. Don't worry too much about Connor. You'll both grow on each other after a while." She winked.

Cameron only sighed, nodded and hoped that was true. Giving Myriam a final wave, she turned to be greeted by a seething Connor. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She waved.

Exiting the manor and walking a little way, Cameron noticed a carriage was parked a little ways outside of the manor for their journey, but when the driver of the carriage hopped down and saw one of the passengers, he frowned.

"You sir I can take, the other one'll have to go by horse."

Cameron realized right away who 'the other one' was the driver was referring and it made her frown herself. Connor said nothing; instead, he turned to go fetch one of the horses from Achilles' stables when he heard Cameron speak up, making him stop in his tracks. "He is my brother." She stated bravely.

The driver furrowed his brows looking back and forth between both men. Although they both had similar dark brown hair, their skin color was completely different. One had white skin and the other had brown. Shaking his head, he just turned and opened the doors. "Alright, both of you get in 'ere." He said, making no further argument on the matter.

Once they were both settled in, the driver slammed the door shut and hopped in the front before the carriage sprang to life.

**...**

It seemed like hours had passed and Cameron had fell asleep, her head resting next to the window. Connor however, could not sleep. This was only his second time he rode by carriage and he was leery of the man who drove this one. Not only did he not take kindly to his heritage, though he was not the only one, he seemed like an untrustworthy man. But Cameron could not go by horse because of her packed bag so there they were, sitting in the back of a carriage. Try as he might, Connor finally succumbed to his tiredness. His eyes slowly closed before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

A while later; Cameron was jolted awake. She looked over at Connor who silently pointed to the driver who was absolutely nowhere in sight. Panic rising in her, she looked back at Connor. "What are we to do?!" She yelled over the unevenness of the ground beneath them.

"We jump."

"Jump?!" She screamed. "Are you mad?!"

"It is our only choice if we do not want to go overboard."

As Cameron looked ahead, she found the carriage was about to go over a waterfall. Apparently the driver had intended to kill them both seeing as he was already gone. "Alright, let's hurry." She agreed.

Connor nodded, grabbing the bag before Cameron looked once more outside. The waterfall was quickly approaching so she pushed the door open and held out her hand. Connor, having no other choice, took her hand before they both jumped out and hit the ground hard tumbling down the mountain. When at last they stopped, Cameron found herself on top of Connor who held on to her tightly, unintentionally.

It was then that she realized how strong Connor was. He had held onto her the whole time they were tumbling down the mountain and as he still held her, she could feel the muscles in his abdomen. Closing her eyes, she pushed the strange unwelcomed wanton thoughts away to focus on the long journey they still had ahead of them. "That bastard!" she cursed.

Connor's grunted, shoving Cameron off of his body before he climbed back to his feet. "It was unfortunate, but if do not hurry, we will lose even more time."

Cameron nodded, grabbing her sack, which was a bit beaten up from the previous event.

**...**

That same day was now turning into nightfall and they had only made their way to a nearby stream. Cameron, thirsty as she had ever been before, knelt down to quench her thirst. A few handfuls of water later, Connor informed her that he would find some deer meat for their supper. With him gone, Cameron decided to take a quick bath to get some of the mud and grass off her body. Looking around to make sure no one or no animal was around; she quickly stripped, putting the pile of clothes next to the stream. The cool water surprised her as she entered and began removing the stench, mud, and pieces of grass off of herself. Cameron smiled before she dipped her head underneath and got her hair wet. As she came back up, she began to swim to the shore. Grabbing the white scarf, she tied it tightly across her bosom and climbed out to don the rest of her clothing.

A few minutes later, she spotted Connor carrying a squirrel, a rabbit and a deer. _Wow, he's strong. _She thought as she noticed the size of the deer.

"Welcome back." Cameron smiled.

Connor glanced at her before he sat down across from her to skin the animals. "Have you bathed?" He asked, noticing the damp hair and fresh smell.

"Yes, just after you left." She replied.

Connor cut a piece of meat, handing it to Cameron without another word. Cameron smiled, thanking him as she tasted the deer meat. Having no other meal since supper last night, she enjoyed the meal greatly. After supper, Cameron fetched some more water from the river, taking a few drinks; she looked back at Connor who tore into a piece of meat from the squirrel. Smiling to herself, she thought she might pick some berries from the nearby trees for the both of them. Connor seemed to be too into the meal he was still enjoying to notice if she disappeared anyway. So she peered at him one last time before she wandered off to pick some berries.

**...**

The midnight sky turned everything black and it caused Cameron to barely make it back without squinting. With two handfuls of berries, she made it back only to find that Connor had disappeared. _Where on God's green earth did that man run off to? _She wondered, trying her best to stay calm. Taking a deep breath, she emptied the handfuls of berries onto the ground, popping a few into her mouth as she tried to patiently wait for Connor to return.

Minuets felt like hours and the night just drew on with all the sounds of the forest: the eerie hoot of the owl in the distance, grasshoppers chirping nearby, and birds flying out of trees left and right. But Connor was nowhere in sight. Cameron began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, her nerves getting the best of her and her mind beginning to play tricks on her. _No, Connor wouldn't leave me out here all alone. He couldn't. He must've gone off to look for me, right? Oh, I do hope he returns soon._

Suddenly, she heard a wolf howl in the distance making her freeze. The only thing she could think of right now was her pistol which was the only form of weapon she had brought along with her ever since she left her childhood home. Reaching over, she opened the sack, grabbing the pistol from underneath piles of folded clothes and getting it ready in case she needed to defend herself. Another howl, made her gasp. The howl seemed to be coming closer. Cameron stood up. With shaky hands, she backed away and held the weapon close to her. Cameron had never killed a living soul, but she would do what she had to defend herself.

A low growl erupted from somewhere nearby before it grew louder. Pointing the pistol at the location the growl was coming from, Cameron backed away even further. Just then, a grey wolf emerged from the trees and lowered its head, growling in warning. Aiming the pistol right at the wolf, she was about to shoot when suddenly, an arrow hit the wolf, making it fall on its side, whimpering in pain. Cameron lowered her pistol, looking in the direction the arrow came from when she saw Connor eyeing her before dropping down from the tree branch.

"Where were you? Do you know how dangerous these woods can be?" He scolded; his voice stern and dominating.

"I-I'm sorry, I just went to pick some berries for us."

"You should have stayed with me. This is your own fault."

Cameron said nothing; she only stared down at her boots in defeat.

"Come. It is late. We must sleep now."

Nodding, Cameron followed Connor silently where they both took shelter. Connor leaned against a log, watching Cameron as she found comfort next to a pile of leaves, using it for a pillow. After their fill of the leftover berries Cameron brought back, they both fell asleep to the casual sounds of the forest animals.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for your continuous support!**

* * *

It was half past noon the next day when Connor and Cameroon had finally reached Boston. Cameron watched while what seemed to be more than a dozen redcoats patrolled the streets and rooftops.

"This way, the Inn is just around the corner." Connor spoke, pulling her from her thoughts and leading the way.

Once they were both inside the Green Dragon Tavern, a plump elderly lady greeted them both. "Can I 'elp you, two gentlemen?" she spoke, noticing the door open. "Ah! Fancy meetin' you 'ere, Cameron," the plump lady smiled.

"You too, Catherine" Cameron smiled softly.

Connor rolled his eyes, not wanting to waste any more precious time. "Just show us to our rooms."

Catherine scoffed at him, but did what he asked knowing the young brute was not someone you wanted to mess with.  
"'Ere you are." she halted at their room on the second floor which held two twin beds, one nightstand in the middle of the two beds which supported a lamp, clock and a bible. A small writing desk, along with a chair pushed in was placed against one wall while a wardrobe was placed against the other. One small window adorned the wall where the desk sat and overlooked the streets of the crowded city below. Next to the entrance was another entrance which seemed to hold the wash room.

"Thank you, Catherine." Cameron nodded in her direction.

"Not a problem, dearie. Make yourselves at 'ome." She smiled before she headed back downstairs.

Once she left, Connor spoke again. "It took us two whole days for us to arrive which delayed my mission. I am leaving now. You are not. Stay here, I should be back before nightfall."

"I believe I should go with you. Achilles said—"

"I care not what Achilles said, I am telling you to stay here. Now stay here and wait for me to return. Am I making myself clear?"

Taken aback, Cameron only nodded wordlessly before she watched Connor turn on his heel and leave, slamming the door shut on his way out.

**…**

Evening was slowly turning into nightfall with the sun sinking even lower below the horizon. It would only be a little while longer before the stars along with the moon showed themselves. Street lights began to flicker before they lit up the dark streets below. Stores were closing for the night, ushering everyone in town to rush home to their families.

Cameron sighed, watching the hustle and bustle of the city below her. This is where she wanted to start her new life. But the situation she was in now was not what she had in mind. Instead of living her life for herself, she was following orders of a man who cared little, if nothing for her. Breaking her thoughts, Cameron turned swiftly upon hearing the door open. "Connor! You're back!" She gasped.

Ignoring her, he made his way into the washroom slamming the door behind him and removing both his coat and shirt. Cursing, he looked in the mirror at the wound on his chest. The bleeding hadn't stopped since he received them due to a swarm of redcoats. Connor gritted his teeth watching the blood ooze down his chest. He fiercely grabbed a spare towel, wiping it dry. But that did little for him. It only made even more blood ooze and drip down. He decided upon applying pressure to it, hoping that would slow the bleeding down. If that didn't work, his only option was to call on a doctor and the only doctor he knew was back at the homestead. Removing the towel, he growled, noticing the bleeding hadn't stopped one ounce. Grabbing the clothes, he exited the wash room to find Cameron writing in her journal.

Looking up, she found Connor in nothing from the waist up. Her mouth suddenly went dry noticing the obvious muscles. Inadvertently, she softly bit her lip running her eyes up and down his upper body. It wasn't until another drop of blood oozed from the surface of an open wound on his chest that she furrowed her brows in question. "Connor, your chest," she noticed, shutting her journal and placing it aside to rise from the bed. Hesitantly, she took the cloth he held in his free hand to clean it up.

He only stared at her making her slightly uncomfortable before he spoke. "I shall return soon. Stay here."

She looked down, handing the cloth back to him and nodded. "Please, take care." She whispered before he turned to leave, slamming the door shut behind him once more.

Just as the door shut, Cameron gasped. _Oh, no… I lost my composure! I hope he hadn't sensed what I fear. _She panicked. She had lost all her self-control upon seeing him standing before her with the wound on his upper chest. If she feared the worst if she was ever found out. Myriam was the only one who knew and vowed to keep her secret to herself. Cameron respected her for that, knowing not everyone she met would take kindly to her posing as male. It was deeply frowned upon and she could be tried or worse, hanged!

**…**

Connor made his way through the now empty streets. Where on God's green earth was he to find a doctor at this time of night? He settled on leaning against a brick building, hoping that if enough time had passed, the bleeding would eventually stop. Otherwise, he would have to travel back to the homestead to call on Doctor White.

"Connor, what are you doing out at this time of night? You look ill. Is something wrong?"

Connor looked up; the familiar voice of his ally Samuel Adams whose brows increasingly furrowed wondering what kind of trouble the young man had gotten himself into. Connor grimaced, tightening his grip on the towel which pressed against his chest so hard it was causing even more pain to his wound, so he decided to release some pressure. "Samuel, do you know where there is a doctor? I have been wounded."

Samuel nodded, still curious as to what had happened, but not having any intention to pry; he agreed to lead him to the nearest doctor—the only doctor who may still be available.

"Ah! Mr. Adams! Good to see you again."

"Likewise, though this might not be the best time for pleasantries due to the man behind me."

Doctor Harold, a plump middle aged man with greying dark hair glanced at the figure behind Samuel and raising a brow. "Let me guess, this young man was assaulted by patrolling redcoats?"

Connor grunted, feeling a sudden twinge of pain in his chest. "All I ask is for your aid, nothing more." He stated.

"Frank. I like that. Come here, young man. Let's take a look."

Connor made his way in front of the doctor who gently removed the cloth from his wound. The doctor furrowed his brows, looking up at the young man. "Looks to me you've been shot. The bullet seems to be lodged inside your chest. It looks like I'll have to remove it if you want the bleeding to stop."

Connor nodded. "If it will cease the bleeding, do go on."

"Alright, let's get you onto the bed over there. Just let me gather the tools I need. This shouldn't take long, though it may hurt."

"I will take my leave then. Connor," Samuel nodded in his direction before he turned.

"Thank you, Samuel." Connor said before he left, knowing Connor was now in good hands.

**…**

Sleep would not come to Cameron that night. Instead, she stayed awake wondering where Connor was and how he was doing. The wound on his chest looked awful. She couldn't help but worry about him. As much as a pain in the rear he was, she still worried about him. He was still a man. Looking up at the ceiling, she prayed that night for his safety. But she couldn't understand why she thought about him this much. It wasn't as if he even cared that she was supposed to be helping him. Or that he was supposed to be teaching her new things. He seemed to take Achilles words with little care.

But Cameron wanted to learn from him. She was actually hoping he would at least teach her to defend herself if need be. Sighing, she rolled over hoping that someday somehow, he would finally treat her as his equal. Maybe they could actually be friends one day. She smiled at the thought until she realized there would be no question or hope for friendship if he ever found out her secret. Perhaps it was better this way. If they ever did form any kind of bond, there would be the possibility of it shattering before her if he ever found out. A tear silently rolled down her cheek as she felt something she hoped she would never feel again after her father died and her step-mother took over. She felt lost.


	8. Chapter 8

The city looked deserted. The guards were now only patrolling the back ally's, but Connor knew most of the guards were too tired to even care if anyone was out this late. He made his way slowly back to the inn with only the lamp posts illuminating the deserted streets as his guide. He suddenly wished he hadn't been so rude to Cameron seeing as how he would appreciate some help. He hadn't wanted to be rude, it was just that Connor had been so used to doing everything on his own, he needn't any new alliance—or help. He had enough of it already.

He gripped his chest to alleviate some of the pain. It was going to take a while for him to recover and get back to one-hundred percent. This is exactly what he didn't want, precious time wasted. He needed to find more clues that would lead him to his next target, John Pitcairn. Finally arriving at the entrance of the inn, Connor looked up at the second floor window where he and Cameron were staying. A faint glow of a candle was still burning and he could see a shadow moving around before he saw Cameron, journal in hand.

How odd. Connor never noticed any of the men back at the homestead scribbling in a journal. The only people around him who kept things like that were the females. Not thinking anything of it, he shrugged and entered the inn. Climbing the stairs, Connor made his way over to their bedroom. It was easy to spot seeing as it was the only one with a candle still lit. For a moment, Connor just stood in the doorway, blocking the light from the hallway with his tall frame and build. He watched as Cameron wrote, going back to the nightstand for ink every so often.

Having enough of observing, he cleared his throat making Cameron jump in surprise. "Goodness, Connor! You startled me."

Connor narrowed his eyes stepping into the doorway and going over to his bed to dispose of his clothes. He began stripping but as soon as he unzipped his pants, he heard a loud gasp behind him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Cameron called out finding her voice, her cheeks turned crimson. Was he actually going to strip down to nothing right in front of her very eyes? True, he had his back turned to her and true, she shouldn't raise his suspicions. It was just alarming to her. Although she couldn't blame him since she knew he thought she was a man and that's exactly what she wanted him to think.

Connor chuckled before he turned around raising a brow. "I am going to bathe before I rest. To do that, I must undress first." He explained.

Sighing, Cameron nodded, "Of course, forgive me." She abruptly turned her attention back to her journal deciding to re-read what she had previously written, though it was tough to concentrate.

Connor turned back around to finish what he started. Cameron closed her eyes tightly just as she heard the familiar sound of metal hit the floor. Inside, she fought with herself against opening her eyes them to stare at his broad back. A moment later she heard the bathroom door shut, making it safe for her to finally open her tightly closed eyes. She put a hand to her chest, exhaling the long breath she hadn't let go of since he continued to undress.

_What the hell is the matter with you? You ought to focus more on convincing him to train you rather than daydreaming about being underneath him._ The little voice in her head scolded her, pointing a finger and shaking it at her. Cameron groaned falling backwards and letting her journal fall onto her face. Moments later, she dozed off, dreaming of simpler times with her mother and father—before everything turned to dust.

**…**

Connor re-entered the bedroom after showering. Instantly, he noticed Cameron lying down. The journal sprawled on her face made him shake his head, although he couldn't help but chuckle. He'd never met another person as odd as this one. The sun had been rising higher into the sky and Connor realized that Cameron hadn't seemed to get a bit of sleep—until now anyway. Her eyes had shown the lack of sleep the minute he saw them earlier this morning. Connor gritted his teeth. He hated what he was about to do, but dammit he wanted to rest as well. He decided to don his undershirt and trousers, but left his boots off. Pulling up the covers up, he rolled over closing his eyes. When he woke up he would continue his mission but for now he needed to rest just as much as Cameron did.

**...**

Later that same morning, Cameron yawned before sitting up in bed. She looked over only to find the bed next to her was again, empty. She rolled her eyes, setting her journal—which had fallen into her lap—aside. Just then, she noticed something. Connor's bed was un-maid. He must've slept in it before he left for his mission this morning. But why didn't he wake her? Why was he always leaving her behind when she was supposed to assist him? She wanted him to train her to defend herself. That much she knew for certain. She sighed and, feeling like a maid, she tidied up Connor's bed. Making it just the way it was before he slept in it. Smiling, Cameron inhaled his scent still left on the pillow case as well as the bed sheets. She smiled noticing that it was a musky, piney scent with a hint of the soap he used during his shower. Great, what was she to do now? Who knows when Connor would return home again? She decided upon going downstairs to grab some breakfast, but not before she took a shower herself.

**…**

No more than an hour later, Cameron walked downstairs. Grabbing a table, she was suddenly greeted by a lovely young lady around the same age as herself. Her blonde hair was pulled up tightly into a bun and covered by a bonnet.

"Hello there, sir. May I offer you anything to eat or drink?"

Cameron ordered some breakfast, thinking about how to approach Connor in training her. Though, he did seem very busy. Maybe she should put it to rest, for now. But Achilles wanted her to 'explore' and have Connor teach her a few things, and Cameron did want to help him in any way she could.

Finishing up her breakfast, she sipped the last of her drink before she heard a bunch of men file in. Just as she turned, she noticed a load of redcoats laughing and cheering as if they were already drunk. The last man that came in wore regular colonial clothes. His middle aged self didn't fit in too well with a bunch of redcoats.

Cameron couldn't hear a word of their discussion since they were near the doorway and she was near the stairs, on the opposite side of the tavern. It didn't matter too much to her; she probably didn't want to know what evil schemes they were planning. A moment later however, the door was opened by two men who made their way over to the other man who now occupied a table close to the door.

All three men looked suspicious. They talked in hushed tones which indicated that they were either plotting something or just valued their privacy. One of the men wore deep navy blue attire and greying hair while the other had shaggy black hair, a mustache, and looked to have not bathed in a very long time. The more elegant looking one seemed to be focused on the conversation while the other man looked around. Either not paying attention, or watching for onlookers.

Turning her head, Cameron thought nothing of it, rising to go back upstairs. However, before she could get to the first step a man who clearly had one too many pints of ale yelled at her.

"Oi! Leavin' so soon? What a shame." The stranger slurred.

"Excuse me?" Cameron squeaked out, involuntarily dropping her male voice.

The stranger smiled stupidly slamming his empty mug down and earning curious looks from half of the people in the tavern. "That's a pretty high voice for a male. You sure you ain't no lady? Maybe I should check." He said happily, proceeding to rise.

Cameron took a step back as he drew close. But then, a male voice—a British male voice—spoke. "Thomas, leave the poor boy alone." He said in a rich, heavy accent.

_Odd,_ she thought. _This man talks that of an Englishman, yet he is not a redcoat._

The drunken man rolled his eyes at the Englishman before he pushed passed him; making is way to their table. _So he's one of them. _She thought before the familiar accent interrupted her thoughts.

"My apologies, young man, but he has neither morals—nor manners." He spoke the sentence as if it were a poem.

"Oh, it's alright, but thank you anyway." She smiled in welcome.

"Goodness, where are my own manners? Allow me to formally introduce myself, my name is Haytham Kenway."

"Cameron Woodman," she replied meeting his outstretched hand in a firm shake.

_Kenway_.Why did that name sound so familiar to her?

* * *

**Oookay so she met Connor's father—and apparently the whole Templar clan! =O Leave me some reviews please. They would be very much appreciated. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to alewar8 for your review. I am glad you liked the twist! &amp; thank you also to Jasmine! Read on to find out what happens next. ;) &amp; of course, thank you to everyone who has supported this story. It really helps me to continue onward.**

* * *

It was midnight. Cameron looked up at the ceiling, her eyes focusing on nothing, but her mind racing. _Kenway. _God, why did that name sound so familiar to her? She wondered if she should ask Connor about it, but she assumed he would only cast it aside—or ignore her as always. The door opened a few minutes later and in came Connor, his hood down, his face stoic. Cameron didn't speak to him, she just watched as he made his way to the washroom again. Continuing to look up, she whispered a silent prayer, hoping to get through to him somehow. She didn't know how much more if his ignoring her she could take. After a while, he emerged from the washroom.

Having enough, Cameron finally spoke. "Connor"

He grunted.

"How was your mission?"

"It is not finished. I must return."

Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "Will you look at me?"

Connor raised his eyes to her own, then a brow in question.

"I wish to go with you this time."

Silence. Cameron almost thought he hadn't heard her.

"Connor, did you hear me?"

More silence.

"Is it so dangerous that I cannot accompany you? Achilles said he wished for me to assist you. Whatever it is you need, I'll try my best."

Finally, Connor took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he finally replied, "No."

"No?"

"No."

"Please, Connor? At least teach me to defend myself if need be."

"You have a weapon. You already know how to defend yourself."

"Connor!"

"I am leaving now."

He made his way over to the door but before he could open it all the way, Cameron slammed it shut. "Why are you doing this?"

"What is it exactly I am doing?"

"Ignoring me and leaving me in this inn to rot! Connor, if I knew I would be cooped up in this place, I'd have stayed with Achilles had he not ordered me to accompany you, which I'm not even allowed!"

"What I do is very dangerous. It is best I keep my focus."

So that's what it was? He thought she would distract him? How? He paid little mind to her when he was with her. How could she possibly distract him if he thought naught of her? "I wouldn't deliberately do anything to distract you. I only wish to assist you."

"There is no need. The best thing for you to do is stay out of danger, in here."

"I will not spend another day in this godforsaken inn. I am going crazy being cooped up in here. I wish to accompany you. Please, Connor."

Connor clenched his jaw and took another deep breath. "I said no."

"I am not a child. I'm going with you, and you would do well to obey me."

In a second, Connor grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder just before he threw her onto her bed, ignoring the cries of protest. "I will not take orders from you, I am leaving now. You are not."

Cameron watched as Connor walked out and did something she hadn't expected. He locked her in. "Connor!" she yelled, jumping to her feet and rushing to the door just as it slammed shut, holding her captive. She groaned, slamming the door with her fist, cursing him to hell.

**…**

Cameron spent most of the morning crying and sleeping. So much for hoping she could ever break through to him. He had made himself crystal clear by locking her in. What was she to do now? Just rot in this place while he was off doing God knows what. What if one day he never came back? What if one day she would be by herself—without him? While thought of him gone from her life made part of her happy, there was another part of her that wished he would never completely be gone from her life. It was true he showed her how cold he could be. But she still wished that by some miracle he would finally shower her kindness. Wiping the last bit of tears from her reddened eyes, she sniffled and sat up in her bed.

Her first thought was to try and unlock herself from this prison. She looked around for some sort of item that would help her escape. Forming an idea, she grabbed a pin that was in her suitcase which used to hold her hair in place. She went to the door and squinted, slipping the pin into the keyhole. A few movements of the pin and jiggling of the handle, the door unlocked, freeing her. Smiling, she grabbed her pistol and head out the door.

**…**

The commotion downstairs was the same as always. Cameron wished she could see Myriam again, but thought against it instead since it would take another long journey there and back.

"Mr. Woodman!"

Cameron noticed the same Englishman she'd met yesterday entering the tavern. She smiled at him before he motioned for her to join him.

"Hello, Mr. Kenway."

"Please, call me Haytham." He smirked.

"Haytham,"

He smirked again before he motioned for her to sit next to him which she did. "To what do I own the pleasure of meeting you here again and this early in the morning?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

"I live just upstairs, temporarily. I thought I'd get out. I'm always cooped up in there."

"I see. Care for a drink?"

Just as he said the words, a woman arrived, setting down two mugs of some sort of beverage. Cameron thought it to be beer.

"Is your true home around here?"

"No. I live in…" she stopped, changing here words. "…in the outskirts of the city, yet still in Boston."

"Oh?"

She nodded taking a drink of here beverage which was in fact beer. She'd never in her life had any but she drank it nonetheless feeling the alcohol make it's decent down her throat.

"Is this by chance your first time you've tasted ale?"

Cameron nodded, coughing a bit. "Yes, I've never really tasted any before."

"Is it satisfying?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that, so she just nodded slowly. "Yes. I suppose it is."

Haytham nodded and let her finish the pint before he ordered her another. Cameron was quite drunk but the end of the night and vented to him about her companion.

"That bastard locked me in!" She yelled and divulged into telling him the whole story of how.

The day dragged on as they both sat and laughed at one another's stories, although Haytham wasn't the least bit drunk. After a while, Haytham excused himself telling Cameron he had business to attend to but that he didn't mind seeing her again.

Cameron, too drunk to be the least bit leery, agreed. "I wouldn't mind it either, _Mr. Kenway_." She emphasized his name, making him chuckle before he exited the inn.

Outside, Haytham met up with one of his allies, whispering something in his ear.

Unbeknownst to him, Connor was watching the whole thing. He heard Haytham telling Thomas Hickey about a young man inside who he had deliberately gotten drunk for information about an assassin he heard was in these parts. That assassin, he learned, was none other than Connor himself. Connor knew exactly who this young man was now and was livid. _How in the world did he break free? _He thought to himself before he watched Haytham and Thomas walk away. Once they were out of sight, Connor emerged from his hiding spot and entered the tavern. There he saw Cameron sitting alone at a table playing with the salt and pepper shakers. Connor approached, grabbing the sleeve of Cameron's shirt and pulled him up.

"Upstairs, now," he said assertively.

**…**

Connor threw Cameron on the bed and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. "Do you know who you were just talking to?!"

Cameron smiled, still as drunk as she had been when the last of the alcohol entered her system. "My, aren't we angry?"

"Answer me!" He yelled.

Cameron jumped only slightly at his tone. "Yes. I know who he is. His name is Haytham Kenway. He's an Englishman but not a redcoat. I think he's a good guy."

"He is dangerous."

"He wasn't with me. He was rather nice." She smiled stupidly.

"I locked the door this morning for your safety. How did you get out?"

"It's quite simple to unlock a door, Connor." She giggled, showing him a bobby pin. "I just used what I could find."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Next time, I will do a better job of hiding any useful tool I find that may help you, should you try to escape again."

"So you were worried about me?" She slurred. "Is that why you locked me in? To keep me safe?"

"I told you I do not want any distractions. I need to stay focused."

Cameron slid off the bed and approached him carefully. Still drunk and nowhere near sober, she took his hands in hers.

Connor looked down and pulled them away immediately. "What do you think you are doing?"

She said nothing, only whispered, "I wish you would trust me."

"What?"

Cameron looked up at him and then something erupted in her which made her loose herself. "I wish you would trust me! I wish you hadn't locked me in this inn! I wish that you would see that I am only trying to do what Achilles has asked of me and assist you!" Tears began to form and she couldn't stop one from rolling down her cheek. She was drunk, yes, but she still remembered the events of this morning like a fresh wound.

Connor remained silent. He knew she was right. He wanted her out of danger and so he thought this place the best. But apparently, with Haytham and his allies lurking around here, he knew she wasn't going to be safe unless she was with him and far away from these Templars.

"Do not ever speak to that man again. Do you understand?"

Cameron nodded, looking down again. "Yes, sir."

_Yes sir. _No one ever spoke to Connor that way. He didn't want to rule her. He spoke again after a moment, thinking long and hard about his decision. "Do you truly wish to accompany me?"

Cameron looked up. Her face still red and her eyes a watery mess. "I do."

"If it will keep you away from that man and the others he knows of, I will allow you. That is only if you do exactly as I say. If you so wish to disobey me, even once, I will have no problem returning you here and locking you in. Am I clear?"

Cameron nodded, hopeful he changed his mind. "Yes. Yes, I understand."

Most of the alcohol that was still inside her now made her both sleepy and woozy. Taking note of that, Connor gently picked her up and lay her down onto the mattress. She was lightweight which surprised him but he thought nothing of it.

"We leave tomorrow. Be ready by dawn. If you are not, I shall lock you in and forget about my proposal."

"I'll be ready. Thank you, Connor. You won't regret it." She spoke in a whisper; her eyes closing slowly as she curled up on the mattress.

"I shall hold you to that."

Cameron only hummed in reply before she finally slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**Ahh, finally! He's going to let her accompany him! Please_ review._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything that sounds familiar belongs to Ubisoft. I only own Cameron (Christine) and any other OC's I decided to throw in.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been a fan of this story thus far. Keep on reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Cameron's eyes fluttered open just as a sudden, sharp pain formed against her forehead. Gasping, she grabbed her head and rolled over only to be stopped by two large hands. "You must rise! It is almost dawn!" Cameron peeked through her fingers to find Connor above her.

"Just give me a few more moments, please?"

"No! I told you last night that I will not hesitate to leave you behind if you disobey me. Now rise!" Connor growled, becoming irritated. He rose and went to collect his weapons. "If you are not set by the time I return, I will leave you here." He warned, opening the door to go down to the tavern.

Cameron sighed after the door shut, rolling over to stretch. She smiled, excited. Even though, her head was already pounding, today was going to be her first time accompanying Connor. Rising from the mattress, she stripped. Then in haste, she pulled a white scarf tight across her chest, donned another of her father's old outfits, laced her boots and stood up. Looking in the mirror, she took a deep, calming breath. After she spoke a few encouraging words to herself, the door re-opened.

Exiting the inn, Connor explained to Cameron that they would be traveling on horseback. That was a new experience for Cameron. She had only been on a horse a couple times in her lifetime when she was very young and her father had granted her with a lesson here and there. "Learning how to ride a horse is a very simple task which will help you immensely should the occasion ever arise." He once told her during one of their lessons.

Connor ceased his steed in front of a general store and climbed off his brown horse. "Before we reach our destination, I will need to purchase a few items. Wait here. I will not be long."

Cameron nodded, watching him enter the door. Waiting patiently, Cameron took a look around the busy town. People were carrying lumber, pulling carts of hay. It seemed a typical day and the hustle and bustle made Cameron smile. She found herself happy to finally be a part of it all. A few moments later, Connor exited the store and climbed back on his horse. Without a word, he kicked the stirrups and went on his way. Cameron did the same.

**…**

"Stay here for a moment." Connor said as he climbed off his steed.

Cameron looked ahead, hearing gun shots and pieces of dirt and bullets flying every which way. She almost looked away but instead, focused her attention on Connor who seemed in a hurry to catch up with an older man with messy brown hair plastered to his forehead. He wore a blue coat with red trimming and a cigar dangled out of his mouth. She watched as some men dodged bullets while others were shot. _How horrible._ She thought. Dirt flew up everywhere as Connor and the gentleman spoke. She watched carefully as Connor picked up an American flag and spoke once more to the man before he finally returned.

"Come. Hold this, follow me and mind where you step." He said, handing the flag to Cameron who took it after she dismounted.

"What are we going to do with these flags?" She asked, curious.

"Hush. Just follow me and do as I ask."

Cameron fell silent not wanting to get in the way of anything. She followed Connor through town while buildings fell over and more dirt flew up into the air.

"Hurry up!" He shouted, as he dodged rubble and bullets.

Cameron ran as fast as her legs could carry her, watching out of the corner of her eye as the buildings crashed and rubble flew every which way. She wanted to catch her breath, but she knew if she stopped, she'd lose sight of Connor who was running a few feet ahead of her. As she made her way onto a dock, she watched as Connor dived in. She looked ahead and noticed right then and there what they were doing. The flags were going to be flown on the ships. He was going to kill whoever was on them. Quickly tucking the flags away she dived in as well and tried her best to catch up with him.

"You have a weapon, do you not?" Connor asked in a hushed tone as he climbed the ship. Cameron was making her way out, grabbing something sturdy she could hold onto when she looked up at him.

"I only have a pistol, but I don't have any more bullets than what is already in it."

"That should do. Follow me, stay quiet, and whatever you do, do not die."

Cameron made a face at him. "I'll try not to."

Connor reached the top of the ship and peered over it. Unsheathing a hidden blade from his wrist, he caught the patrolling redcoat and threw him off the ship. Cameron watched, stunned. Peering over the ledge one last time, he finally hauled himself onto the ship. Cameron took his place and watched as he motioned for her to follow him. Obliging, Cameron pulled herself up then suddenly heard a shout.

"Oi! You there!" A man in red uniform yelled, then came running toward them.

Cameron pulled the pistol from her belt as Connor pulled out a tomahawk. "You take that side, I'll cover this side!" She shouted as they both went their separate ways and began fighting with the men onboard.

Cameron pointed her pistol to one of the men but was suddenly knocked down by another and held captive by his boot. "Damned Yankee!" He shouted and spat at her which only angered her as she struggled to aim the gun at the man who had his foot on her. She was about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden the boot around her throat loosened and he fell to the ground. Connor quickly lodged his tomahawk into the other redcoat's chest and he soon fell to the ground as well.

Giving her look, Connor quickly resumed his fighting on the other side of the ship. Cameron got back up and watched as one last redcoat came rushing to her, she finally aimed the gun and fired, killing him as his body—like all the others—fell to the ground, lifeless. Connor approached her seeing the lifeless body in front of her feet and patted her back. "Come on, hurry!" He said, grabbing her arm and rushing her off the ship. They both leaped into the water just as the ship exploded.

**…**

Cameron handed Connor the flag which he hung on the ships mast. It flew freely in the breeze. Connor spoke up. "Come on, we should return."

Cameron followed Connor all the way back to the man she saw him speaking with earlier. He was giving a speech in front of dozens of blue coated soldiers. Connor dismounted and told her to wait again as he approached them silently. Once the speech was finished, Connor spoke with him again. They talked for a while as the soldiers dispersed.

"Who is that man?" Cameron asked as he made his way back.

"No one you need to be concerned about," he said as he led her to a bolder where a few solders were taking cover. "Follow me and do not leave my side. Am I understood?"

Cameron nodded as she did was she was told. Both Cameron and Connor dodged bullets and hid under boulders as men shouted and dirt flew. Finally and safely out of harm's way, Connor led her into a forest thick with trees and wild animals. Cameron hoped there weren't any bears or wolves. As she kept following Connor, she watched as he suddenly and quickly climbed a tree, then another and then another.

"Come on, hurry!" He called as he made his way through the forest.

"I'll just follow you on foot, if you don't mind." She replied.

And she did just that, running as fast as she could to keep up with his running and climbing. Finally, she came to a mountainside just as Connor jumped down to meet her. "Stay here. I must go the rest of the way alone. I will return shortly. You should be safe now but if you follow me you will take the risk of getting caught by more soldiers. You know what to do if you come across any sort of trouble. Promise me you will not move."

Cameron listened as he spoke. She nodded, knowing that whatever he had to do, he wanted to do it alone. "I promise." She replied before Connor began climbing up the mountainside.

Cameron sat down against the tree listening to the forest animals. A bird was nearby squawking and a few deer dashed by her suddenly making her gasp in surprise. She took in her surroundings once more before she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes dreaming about her life before the war. "_Darling, one day you will meet someone who will change your entire world. Hold onto that person and never let them go." _Her mother said as she stroked a brush through her dark brown tresses.

Cameron's eyes fluttered open and she felt someone shaking her shoulder lightly. "Wake up, Cameron."

Connor knelt beside her, waking her from her slumber. "You're back," she smiled. "Are you alright? Did you accomplish what you needed to?"

Connor nodded and held out his hand. "Yes, come. We must get back soon for it is almost nighttime."

**…**

Cameron crashed onto the mattress just as they entered. She never felt so exhausted in her life. But today was a good day. She finally got a taste of Connor's 'missions'. Sitting up cross-legged, she looked up at Connor who was removing his coat. "Thank you for today Connor. It was a new and exciting experience for me." She smiled.

Connor stared at her for a few moments. After a while, he nodded. "I expect you want to accompany me tomorrow as well?"

"Oh yes! If you will allow me, I would really like to!"

Connor sighed at sat down on the bed opposite hers. "Cameron, I do not want you to think that what I do is purely for enjoyment. What I do is very dangerous. It is one of the reasons I wanted to keep you in here in the first place."

"I understand." Cameron replied softly. Was this really happening? Was Connor actually having a conversation with her? Or was Cameron just imagining it? Maybe she would wake up any minute now and Connor would stare at her disdainfully. After a few moments, Connor went on, confirming that this was not a dream. It was, in fact, reality.

"It is hard enough trying to keep myself from harm. But today I had you to think about and that made it more difficult." He took a long breath then continued. "If we continue to do this I want you to promise me you will listen to me as you did today."

"I promise." She replied.

Connor smiled slightly, then rose from the bed and walked into the washroom. Once the door was shut, Cameron laid back on her pillow. It was happening; she was finally going to accompany Connor from now on. She smiled to herself and hugged her pillow. Going over the events of the day in her head she realized that she could finally forget about her step-mother's harsh words and focus on the road ahead.

* * *

**What did you guys think of her first mission? Let me know in a review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing that sounds familiar, that all belongs to Ubisoft. I only own my OC.**

* * *

"Or you could just admit that you are wrong!"

Connor's deep, booming voice had awoken Cameron one morning at the homestead. A few days earlier, just after Cameron's first alliance with Connor, he informed her of needing to return to the homestead for a short while. Cameron agreed and once they returned, she begged him to let her have some rest.

Now, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stretched, faintly hearing the argument downstairs. She wondered how Achilles tolerated Connor. They seemed to constantly be at each other's throats, but it appeared that Achilles had a lot of patience for Connor's brash attitude. Or perhaps he was just used to it. Venturing out into the hallway quietly, she watched as Connor emerged from the parlor where Achilles was already making his way to the door.

"Oh, please, child you killed two men, one more salesman than soldier. You're going to have to try a lot harder than that to impress me."

"Is that so, old man? Or perhaps we should step outside. I will gladly demonstrate how easily I could trounce—"

Cameron almost laughed at the way Connor had abruptly stopped speaking. Unable to see any more of the argument though, she re-entered her bedroom. Looking into the mirror of the vanity, she noticed how long her hair was becoming. Her chestnut tresses were now covering her ears and she wished she brought the scissors from home. She then picked out another one of her father's outfits for today. Binding her breasts, she just got the binding knotted under her bosom when a small knock made her gasp in surprise.

"Cameron?"

She turned, only a mere inch seeing Connor eyeing the white binding around her chest. "I'll be downstairs in a moment, Connor."

Without a word, Connor approached, making her take a few steps back before he softly touched the binding. Cameron immediately felt herself blush, her body becoming fire beneath his soft touch. "Why did you not tell me you were hurt?"

Cameron blinked at his words. He thought she was hurt? "I-I—"

"I will call on Doctor White."

"No!" Cameron reached out, taking hold of his arm before he fled to retrieve the doctor. "No. I—I'm quite alright, Connor. Really, it's only a little bruised." She felt ashamed having to lie to him, but she saw no other choice.

Connor eyed Cameron intently. Finally, he took a deep breath. "Fine, we are leaving for New York. But if you want, you can stay here with Achilles. I should be back by nightfall."

New York. Cameron automatically thought of her stepmother. What would she do if she ran into her? Would she recognize Cameron, even with her disguise? She hated not being able to go with Connor but she just couldn't risk being recognized.

"Alright, I'll stay." She said, making her decision.

Connor nodded. "Get some more rest," he replied. "I will inform Achilles you are staying."

"Please don't tell him I'm hurt. I don't want him to worry."

"Very well," he said, exiting her bedroom.

**…**

"Cameron?"

Cameron opened her eyes to the smell of food. She smiled, sitting up in bed and seeing Achilles place a tray of meat, bread, and cheese at the foot of her bed. "Thank you Achilles. I'm starving." She grabbed the utensils off the tray and began digging into the meat when she noticed Acihlles eyeing her.

"Connor apparently hasn't guided you in the way I would have hoped," he stated, sitting on one of the chairs in her room. "I will have to speak with him about that."

Cameron felt oddly defensive. "No, no. Connor is not the problem, at all. It was entirely my fault. I was careless. Please, don't blame him for my own carelessness."

Again, Achilles eyed Cameron. "Very well," he said, looking out the window. "How, might I ask, has he been treating you?"

Cameron gulped down a bite of meat before picking up a piece of bread. "He is very much focused. Loyal to what he does," Cameron paused, wondering if she should tell Achilles of how he had locked her in and forced her to stay in the inn for several days and nights. "Although, he can be brash at times, I know he is just doing what he needs to. All in all Achilles, he has shown me no sign of disrespect." She popped a piece of cheese into her mouth and then went to butter the piece of bread she sat beside the meat.

"That is good to hear. You know how I worry about the boy." He sighed.

"Fear not, Achilles. He is very brave and strong."

Achilles nodded, continuing to look outside. Cameron thought he had dozed off, until he spoke once more. "He may be all those things you say, young man. However, he is very naïve. That is why I worry so much about him."

Cameron was about to say more when a knock was heard downstairs. Achilles sighed once more rising to see who the guest was this time. "Excuse me, Cameron." He stated before exiting the bedroom and leaving her to her meal.

Cameron began eating again when she overheard the hushed conversation downstairs. Swallowing another piece of buttered bread, she went to the railing to hear more of the conversation. The two men downstairs were discussing Connor and how he'd been taken to a place called "Bridewell Prison"._ Prison! _Cameron gasped, rushing back into the bedroom to grab her weapon and dash back out downstairs. She rushed up to him just as he was closing the door. "Achilles, we have to help him!"

"Hush. We will. Though we must not get ahead of ourselves, else we could run the risk of getting into danger."

"Of course, but we must hurry."

"Yes. Come, we will take the carriage."

**…**

The ride seemed longer than it was. Cameron couldn't sit still. Pushing aside the thought of being found out once she arrived in New York she instead, constantly worried about Connor. A month or so ago Connor going to prison would have freed Cameron of his dirty looks and harsh words. But now, Cameron knew she had to help Connor. Once the carriage came to a full stop, Cameron didn't wait for Achilles. Instead, she pushed the door open and hopped down but was suddenly pulled back by an arm.

"Cameron, wait." Achilles said, before he pointed ahead.

There, in front of the prison gates were two redcoats patrolling the prison, their muskets resting on their shoulders. They seemed to have spotted neither Achilles nor Cameron.

However, suddenly one of them turned their head forward and looked straight at them both. Frowning, he called out, "Oi! You there, what you think you're doing sneaking around here?"

Cameron stood straighter watching the guard whose hand was now on the butt of his musket—ready to shoot if the loiterers stepped out of line.

"Take caution, Cameron," Achilles warned, but that didn't stop Cameron. She had to free Connor and this was the only way to do it.

"Forgive me sir," she said, putting on her best male voice. "I've come to pay a visit to my dear friend. He was captured not long ago. May I see him?"

"Visiting is prohibited. Move along, sir."

"But sir, if I could only—"

"I said move along! Now scram!" he threatened, gripping his musket so hard his knuckles turned white.

Cameron stepped back, turning away and running around the side of the building out of the guard's notice. Achilles had already disappeared somewhere so she would have to go in alone if she wanted to try to help Connor escape. Looking up, she spotted a window open with bars covering it. Perhaps she could somehow get up there—but how? This building was made of brick. She couldn't very well climb brick! Going around carefully investigating, she suddenly heard a small clink underneath her foot. Squatting, she noticed a shiny metal object covered in the dirt. _A key!_ She picked it up and held it tightly in the palm of her hand. Hopefully there was another door close by. _Ah ha! _ She thought, turning the corner and finding another door which was thankfully not being patrolled.

After trying the door first and realizing it was, in fact, locked, Cameron slipped the key she had been clutching into the keyhole on the side. _A perfect fit_. Twisting the knob, the door swiftly opened and left Cameron to enter freely. Walking cautiously, Cameron paid heed to the emptiness of the prison. Connor had to be in this building somewhere. As she took the first step leading to a second floor, she froze upon hearing voices. Though they spoke so softly it was difficult to hear anything they were saying. After a while, their voices drifted off in another direction far away from the stairs.

Continuing up the stairs was tough because she had to make sure none of them creaked. "Psst! Sir, would you by any chance have some food to spare, preferably some bread or meat? The guards don't serve us nothin' but rotten cheese and potatoes in this godforsaken place."

Cameron stopped to survey the man who spoke. He did look rather skinny with floppy light brown hair and blue eyes. She wished she had brought some food, but sadly any food she had was either in her belly or back at the manor.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. I just came to look for a friend of mine," she whispered. "He's just been arrested not long ago and taken to this very prison."

"You talkin' about the dark skinned fellow? He's over that way. I think they put him in the second to the last cell." The man said tilting his head to the left.

"Thank you, sir. Again, please forgive me for not having any food."

"Eh, it's alright. Just hate the food them damned guards give us. Though I suppose it's better than nothin'. Just be sure you don't go gettin' yourself into trouble, young'n."

Cameron said a final goodbye and went to the cell the man was referring to. It was a dark cell with only a bed in the corner that must have been torture to sleep in.

"Connor? Are you in here?" Cameron whispered.

No reply.

Cameron sighed and peered in through the slits of the cell bars. "Connor, it's me Cameron."

A dark figure suddenly began making its way toward her. She stepped back a fraction just before two sets of fingers wrapped around the cell bars.

"Cameron, what are you doing here? It is not safe."

Cameron gasped just as she noticed a new set of bruises and cuts on his face. Along with the fact that he wore no footwear. He was missing his white robe he wore all the time too along with the weapons he carried with him. All he wore now was a white shirt and pants that were cut off at the shins. Cameron so desperately wanted to throw her arms around him and reassure him that he was going to be alright, but she knew there was no time for that. Nor would that be appropriate. She just had to get him out of this prison.

"I'm here to help you escape."

"I can escape myself. Go back to the manor."

"Achilles is with me, though I'm not sure where exactly he is at this particular moment."

"It does not matter anymore. Go back. You should not be here."

Cameron heaved a sigh and narrowed her eyes. "Will you put your stubbornness aside for just one moment and let me help you?"

"I am not stubborn. I just want you gone—safe."

"Which is it?"

Connor gave her a puzzled look when suddenly a hand clamped around Cameron's mouth. The last thing she heard before she fell into a dead sleep was Connor yelling her name.

* * *

**Please** **review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs. Everything else belongs to Ubisoft.**

**A/N: This chapter may not make sense if you have not re-read chapter 11. Therefore I would recommend you do that before reading this chapter.**

* * *

"Cameron?"

Cameron opened her eyes to the familiar voice beside her. "Oh no…" she groaned seeing that she was only in her undershirt and pants. Thankfully, the binding was still on her, but she could tell it was out of place. At the realization, she stood up too fast and almost fell again had Connor not grabbed her arm to steady her.

Cameron realized she had been locked up in the same cell as Connor. Well, so much for helping Connor escape. Now they both needed to help each other escape. This was going to be difficult. "I'm sorry, Connor," Cameron sighed. "I should have heeded your words, now were _both _prisoners."

"What is done is done. The only option now would be to work together to escape. We need to get to Mason Weems.

"Who's Mason Weems?"

"Someone who can forge a key that can get us out of here, but we must take caution."

"Of course,"

"The guards let us roam free downstairs from time to time so we can find him then. He should be around."

Cameron nodded, taking a seat on the hard, uncomfortable bed. After a while, the guards did in fact let them out and with that, they both made their way downstairs. Cameron stayed closely behind Connor as he roamed around silently, looking for anyone who might be named Mason Weems.

Eventually, he came upon a young man who was playing some type of board game alone at one of the tables. "Stay close," Connor warned to Cameron, approaching the young man.

"Mason Weems?"

"Could be," the stranger replied.

Connor took the empty chair across from Mason and sat backwards in it, resting his arms on the back, he leaned in closer.

"I need your help."

"Oh?"

"They say you know a way out of here."

"_They _say a lot of things."

Suddenly, Connor grabbed the boy's wrist as he was about to make another move. "I do not have time for games."

The boy tugged his wrist out of Connor's grip. "A shame, as I was hoping you'd play one with me."

Cameron watched as Connor gave in, seeing as though that would probably be the only way this Mason fellow would give out any information. She sighed and took a look around automatically regretting her decision as she noticed a few men looking her way. They were staring at her while some whispered to one another—still looking straight at her! _The gull! _She thought, _if these men have anything to say it to me they should just come out and say it! _ She abruptly turned away to see Connor on his feet. He motioned to Cameron to follow him in which case she obeyed.

While she followed Connor back upstairs, she asked what they were doing now. The only reply she received was a quick, "Hush. Keep close,"

Once he retrieved the key, in which case he pickpocketed, they were locked back in their cells again along with the other men.

"Dusk is approaching. We will escape tomorrow. Now we should sleep. Save our strength for tomorrow."

Cameron was about to ask how they were going to sleep since there was only one bed, but instead she only nodded and watched as Connor took a place on the floor beside the bed. She furrowed her brows and frowned.

"What?" he asked, noticing her frown.

"You should take the bed. I'll take the floor."

Connor shook his head. "The bed is not any more comfortable than the floor," he smirked.

Cameron found herself smiling as she decided to let him have his way. She climbed into bed registering its uncomfortableness. While she tossed and turned a few times, she spotted Connor watching her, eying her with curiosity.

"Yes?" she wondered what was on his mind.

"I assume you would like to know my real name?"

"It's Connor, is it not?"

Connor shook his head. "It is the name Achilles and so many others use because they cannot pronounce my true name."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed by as they both stared at one another. Finally, he replied, "Ratonhnhaké:ton. It is Mohican,"

In that instant, Cameron felt bad. Here was Connor; opening up to her, while she was hiding her own identity from him and everyone else she cared about. What kind of person was she? She was obviously turning out to be a liar and that struck Cameron hard.

A wave of tears flooded her eyes and blurred her vision before she blinked them away.

"Continue calling me Connor though, I can tell it is easier." He smirked.

Cameron nodded, watching him roll over before she did the same and let a few stray tears run down her cheek.

**…**

The next morning, Connor tried the key but it didn't open the cell door. "This key is useless!" Connor huffed.

"Let's ask Mason about it later."

Connor agreed. During break, they found Mason sitting at the same table, writing in a journal of some sort. Connor approached Mason and confronted him about the key while Cameron stayed behind and looked around again. Perhaps she would see the man she had met yesterday when she first arrived.

"Your key is useless." She heard Connor state.

"What do you mean?" Mason replied, looking up from his writing.

"It did not fit the lock."

"It's not meant to."

"You forged a key that does not work?"

"Well, that all depends on what you mean by work. It'll get us out of here. Just not the way you expected."

"Then how?" Connor asked, puzzled.

Cameron, intrigued, stepped next to Connor, listening intently.

"You're going to use it to get the real key off the warden. You have to swap yours for his."

"That's insane!" Cameron yelled.

Mason glanced her way, and then went back to his writing, paying her no mind.

Connor leaned in. "Why not just have me take the real key? Why all of this extra work?"

Mason looked back up at Connor. "He might notice if it went missing. This way, he'll be none the wiser."

Cameron rolled her eyes and looked around again. A few men were staring at her again. Having enough, she decided to just turn away. Just then, one of them called out to her, stopping her in her tracks. "What's a young feller like you doing in a prison? How old are you exactly?"

Cameron noticed the man was a bit bulky, but not too. His hair was balding in the center. He looked old enough to be her father. She shuddered at the thought.

"I don't believe that's any of your business," replied Cameron, earning a few _oh's_ from the crowd, gathering around which set Cameron on edge. Damn her tongue. She should have just shut her mouth. What was she getting herself into?

The man seemed a bit taken aback, but that look vanished and was replaced by a smirk. "Aw, I see how it is. You sure you ain't no lady? You sure speak like one, not to mention how soft your skin looks. Too soft for a man's."

Cameron cleared her throat, standing up straighter. "I am not a lady. I just haven't done any labor since I was venturing on my own for the very first time." She stated, raising her chin.

The man harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes roamed all over her that it made her quite uncomfortable. From her head to her chest, down her thighs and legs, and finally back up to her face. "Sorry kid. I think I'll have to check just to make sure."

Cameron, losing the composure she had built up, took a giant step back almost losing her balance again when two strong hands landed on her waist to steady her. Looking up, she noticed Connor's brows furrowed deeply. The frown and narrowed eyes was enough to scare anyone. But it wasn't Cameron he was staring at; it was the man who was advancing on her.

"Apologize," was his only word before he pulled Cameron behind him and stepped up to the man.

"And if I don—"

Just like that, Connor drew his fist back and punched the man square in the jaw. But it didn't look like he was finished. In one moment he was backing the man into a corner with several jabs. The man didn't fight back and instead, had to cower down to keep from getting hurt.

Cameron watched, speechless. The only thing she heard was the yelling of the crowded men all around. The only thing she saw was Connor picking the man up and thrusting him against the wall—hard.

Not a second later, he heard Cameron's voice scream his name before he felt something hard hit him in the back several times.

"Fancy yourself a trouble maker, eh? Some time in the pit should cool your blood."

Cameron was left to stare at the men as they drug Connor away.

**…**

"Mason, they just drug Connor to the pit. How are we supposed to escape now?"

Mason looked up, acknowledging her for the first time. "Fear not. It is all part of the plan to retrieve the true key so the both of you can escape."

"But—"

"Come. Follow me if you won't take my word for it." He said, standing up to lead her down a dingy hallway where no one seemed to go.

"We should wait here until he arrives."

"But how ca—"

Mason held up a hand, and then pointed behind her. Upon turning, she watched as a familiar figure was coming towards them. "Connor, how did you—"

"Quiet, there is a guard not far from here."

Cameron obeyed as Mason unlocked and opened the gate behind them. "You'll find Hickey through that door. It's where they keep the 'important' prisoners. Nicer rooms, more space—those sorts of things. It seems even in prison who you know makes all the difference."

Connor grasped Mason's shoulder, "thank you Mason—for everything. I will find a way to repay the favor when my work here is finished."

Mason nodded as both Connor and Cameron walked through the threshold.

**…**

"Keep quiet and stay close." Connor whispered as they made their way up several flights of stairs. More than once they had to duck to keep from being spied until finally they came upon Thomas Hickey's cell. Opening it slowly, they entered the dark cell spying a sleeping body on the bed. Connor approached it, shaking it to wake it, until it fell onto the floor to reveal a dead body.

"Not who you was expectin', am I right?"

Cameron and Connor turned, simultaneously seeing Hickey and Charles Lee in the cell entrance, blocking their way. Each had pistols in their hands.

"What have we here?" Lee smirked.

Cameron recognized them at once. The same two men who was in the Green Dragon that day she met Haytham Kenway.

"I thought we'd finished off your kind." Charles spoke lowering his gun.

"You would like that wouldn't you? To rid the world of all who do not share your views?"

"Guilty as charged," Charles smirked proudly, opening his arms wide and moving toward them both. "Your medaling in the revolution has cost us no small measure of grief. It cannot continue. Our work is too important. But what would you know, beyond all the lies Achilles feeds you and the tales you tell yourself?

"I know that the people wish to be free—and that men like Washington fight to make it so."

Charles began stepping closer. "Please! The man is weak. He stumbles and stammers through each engagement, making it up as he goes along. His pedigree is pathetic. His military record even more so. I could go on and on, but we'd be here for days, so manifold are his faults, so deficient are his merits. He must be dealt with. You as well. I will abide no more flies in the ointment."

"'Ere's 'ow it's gonna work. First we bind ya and bring ya to your cell. Then, tomorrow, you go before the court, accused of plottin' to kill o' Georgie. Maybe we could pin the murder of the warden on you too." Hickey suddenly turned to Cameron, smirking. "Or maybe we'll pin the murder your sweetheart here. One of you must've killed him. And who wouldn't take the word of Charlie over here? Once that's all squared away, well then…" Hickey mimicked being hanged and just like that, Connor lunged for Charles before Cameron could stop him.

Countering, Charles pinned Connor against the cell door with his pistol against his throat. "Grab the other one!" he ordered Hickey who obeyed and grabbed Cameron aiming his gun at her temple.

Charles turned back to Connor, their eyes locking and sudden realization hit him. "All those years ago… The child in the forest was _you_."

"I said I would find you."

"And so you have. But not quite as you expected, am I right? You know—all of this might have been avoided had you only done as I'd asked. Ah, but what's done is done."

All the while, Cameron had been keeping still and silent but curious. What was Charles talking about? Had they encountered one another before? A moment later, he released Connor who slummed to the floor.

**…**

After they were both bind and escorted back to their cells, Cameron helped Connor onto the bed, but again he refused so she gently set him down on the ground and knelt beside him. Involuntarily, she brushed back a loose strand of hair from his face. She wanted to ask him how he and Charles had crossed paths before but knew this wasn't the time to ask him such things.

Turning to face her, Connor stared blankly at her until he motioned with his chin to the bed, for her to sleep.

Cameron shook her head and moved closer to him, hoping to offer some if any sort of comfort. Connor frowned, but said nothing else. Within the next moments—or perhaps hours—Cameron fell asleep on Connor's shoulder.

**...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Everything that sounds familiar is owned by Ubisoft. Cameron and other OCs belong to me.**

**…**

The clinking of keys and the opening of cell doors were what woke Cameron the next morning. Dread filled her as she realized what was to happen today.

"Up," the guards grunted. "I said, get up!" They both forced Connor up by his arms and pushed him, leading him outside. Cameron followed closely behind careful not to step out of line.

Connor was escorted by both men while Cameron lagged behind.

As soon as they were outside, the guards pulled her aside and threw Connor head first into a wagon. With the doors shut tight, the guards dragged Cameron along and sat her upfront with them.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut and stay put. Or you'll be thrown into the back with the other savage."

Cameron kept silent and turned her head. Without another word, the guard slapped the reins, making the horses lead them onward.

Once they arrived, Cameron heard the shouts of the townsfolk and realized this was going to be a public hanging. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and suddenly spotted Achilles hiding in the shadows. While the guards drug Connor out of the back, she knew now would be her only chance to escape. She prayed Connor would not blame her for abandoning him and quickly took off to meet Achilles.

"Hey! Where did the other one go?" One of the guards shouted to the other.

"Don't look at me! I thought you were keepin' an eye on him!"

"No you blockhead, that was your job!"

"oh, shut up! It's not like he mattered anyway. We got the real prize right here." The guard kept a tight grip on Connor and pushed him forward.

**…**

As Cameron stayed close to Achilles, she looked upon Connor who was standing on the platform in front of the townsfolk. A noose was hanging on a pole for all the townspeople to watch him hang. Next to him was the same man Cameron had seen in the tavern not more than a week ago. His unshaven face and messy black hair looked like it needed a bath. He was looking into the crowd, a smirk on his face—_the bastard—_and spoke of the wrongs Connor had done. But what made Cameron angrier was the fact that he was framing Connor of potentially hurting General Washington.

Cameron heard the jeers and murmurs of the crowd as he spoke and hated all them for believing this man so quickly. A nudge caught Cameron's attention but it was only Achilles who held Connor's tomahawk in his hands. "I will distract these people, you stop Lee." He said, handing her the weapon. Nodding, Cameron watched as he pushed his way passed the boisterous crowd. Watching a few heads turn his direction, she veered off to the side where she saw the man Achilles called "Lee" grabbing the noose. He almost had it around his neck when she sliced the noose with the weapon. It broke apart and Connor tumbled forward only to be greeted by Achilles. Seeing Lee run off, Cameron passed the tomahawk to Achilles. Connor grabbed it out of his hand and rushed off; chasing a man Cameron recognized to be Thomas Hickey, another one of Haytham's men.

"Come along, Cameron. Connor is fine now." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Achilles, who are those men who framed Connor?"

"Hush, child. Come away before we draw attention and potential danger to ourselves." He stated, pulling her along with him.

**…**

"Cameron, how are your injuries faring?"

Cameron looked to Connor who was standing in front of her open door; his shoulder was carelessly resting on the doorframe. He had his white robe on again which made him look very muscular. She turned her head to hide her blush. "I believe they have healed, they don't hurt much anymore."

"Good. I am glad. Pack your things, we are leaving again soon."

"Alright, give me just a few moments."

"Of course. I will be outside. Meet me there with your things when you are finished."

Cameron nodded. Hearing his footsteps descend down the stairs, she let out a breath.

Finishing her light packing, she wondered what would happen now. Connor was free and she was glad for that, but there were people out there like the men she met in the Green Dragon who still wanted people like Connor dead. She needed to know more of what was going on if she were going to help Connor, she decided. She needed to know who these people were. Who exactly were the men she met in the Green Dragon? Who was Connor for that matter? And why was she thrown into it all? Closing her bag, Cameron lugged it over her shoulder and proceeded downstairs after looking back to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Don't do this Connor!" Achilles boomed as she stepped off the last step.

"Then what do you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them, or have you forgotten?"

_Templars? _Cameron froze, listening intently.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet, precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops, to all who pass by."

_Assassins? _Cameron took a step forward, hearing Connor raise his voice louder than she ever heard.

"Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived you have done nothing but discourage me, and on the rare occasions you've chosen to help. You have done so little you may as well have done nothing at all."

"How dare you!" Achilles shouted, anger filling him.

"Then tell me, on whose watch did the brotherhood fall? Whose inaction allowed the Templar order to grow so large that it now controls an entire nation?"

"If I sought to dissuade you it was because you knew nothing. If I was reluctant to contribute it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have died and taken God knows how many with you. Let me tell you something Connor, life is not a fairytale and there are no happy endings."

"No. Not with men like you who are left in charge."

Cameron emerged from the mansion to see Connor and Achilles turn to her. Without a word, she walked passed both men, tied her bag to the horse's saddle, and mounted the horse next to Connor's. Without looking in their direction, she heard Connor mount as well.

"In your haste to save the world, boy take care you do not destroy it."

No more than a second later, Connor was off. And Cameron had to kick the stirrups of her horse to catch up with him.

* * *

**Reviews would be appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: If you are sensitive to mild rape, I would suggest you skip that part. If you so choose to. Otherwise, enjoy. **

**…**

The hills were covered with snow which inspired Cameron to wrap her father's coat tight across her chest. She shouted again at Connor trying to get him to slow down, but it was useless. As they raced through the forest and up the hills, Cameron was almost sure her poor horse was growing weary by the second. Finally, she slowed, seeing as she was not going to slow Connor down one bit.

"Whoa, whoa," she patted her horse. "Easy, boy, we'll catch up with him soon enough."

The wind and snow blurred her vision as she steered the horse up the hill. Blinking rapidly and trying to see clear again, she realized Connor was nowhere in sight.

"Connor!" she shouted, hoping by some miracle he answered.

Unfortunately, he was out of earshot.

"Dammit, Connor!" she yelled frantically, hearing the eerie sounds of howling wind all around her.

She took a deep breath and tried her best to follow the snow covered path ahead. She hoped she was going the right way but just then, she noticed she was coming upon a small village. Noticing this, Cameron slowed her horse down even more.

Treading lightly, she tried hard as to not make a sound, but her horse stepped on a twig causing a loud 'CRACK' to break the still silence.

"Who's there?" One of the men perked up. "Show yourself!"

It was another redcoat holding a rifle and he was headed Cameron's way.

Steering her horse to the left, she tried to hide behind the thick tree branches and blend into the night. "Come on out!" the man shouted. "It'll be easier for the both of us if you just emerge from your lil' hiding place."

Cameron held her breath, praying that the redcoat would soon give up. It seemed like months before she heard the man disappear to his post.

"Come on, boy, we need to find Connor…quickly!" she whispered-yelled, steering the horse out of her hiding place. No sooner had she emerged than she was ambushed on all four sides.

"Remove yourself from that horse and disarm yourself! Or my men will have no problems what-so-ever in removing you from that horse by force!"

Cameron, seeing no other choice than to obey, climbed down and removed her weapons, setting them at her feet. With both hands raised, she waited for whatever they were about to do or say next.

"Tell us where you were headed." One of them ordered.

Swallowing hard, she found her voice which came out higher than she would have liked it to. "I was just looking for a tavern close by to cure my thirst." She wanted to keep Connor out of potential danger.

The redcoat to her right cocked a brow. "Sprouting a cold, sir?" He asked, referring to her higher voice.

"O-oh yes, it has plagued me since this morning." She lied.

The redcoat narrowed his beady eyes at her, as if he were contemplating if she was actually being truthful or not. "I see." He stated, finally.

"Hang on!" one of them said, what 'appened to your chest?"

Cameron froze and looked down noticing her father's jacket open, revealing the white shirt she wore and the binding which you could see perfectly through the shirt. "I was dragged into fight a few days ago," another lie. "Bastard sliced me pretty bad with his knife."

"Why is there no blood to be found then? If you were injured, the blood would have seeped through. That binding shows no signs of blood."

"I've changed it many times before so my white shirts wouldn't be soiled."

"Apologies sir, we're going to have to make sure you're telling the truth and not hiding any other weapons."

Cameron gasped and stepped back. "Sir, please. Why would I lie about being hurt?"

"You'd be surprised at the lies people tell and the reasons behind them. Now if you would kindly step forward before I command my men to hold you down."

'_Connor, where are you?'_ Cameron thought as she closed her eyes and stepped forward.

"Thank you, sir."

'_Connor, please. Please, hurry!'_

The redcoat laid his gun against the tree and proceeded to tear open her shirt. As she felt his fingers remove the binding from her back, she closed her eyes and thought quickly, _'I know it's four against one, but I have to do something!'_ In that moment before the binding fell open, Cameron brought her right knee up into the redcoat's groin, sharply.

A howl of pain ripped through the cold as he doubled over in front of her before he fell to the ground in intense pain. She grabbed the binding and tried to tie it again, but was stopped by the three other men who grabbed her roughly and threw her down onto the cold, wet ground. In that moment, the binding slipped off of her chest.

"Well, well, well… What have we here?" one of the men said, astonished at the woman before him.

Cameron did her best to cover herself with her arms and hands. She began to move away, unmindful of her pants becoming wet and dirty as she tried to distance herself from the three redcoats. She glanced down and found her pistol lying next to her. It was a poor choice because just then, one of the redcoats grabbed it and threw it behind her so far she would have to run to retrieve it.

"What do you know? of all the things to run into today."

"What should we do with 'er?"

"I say we bind her."

"Nah, there isn't anyone out here, why not have our way with her?"

Cameron listened to the three redcoats contemplate on what to do with her all the while, silently praying someone—anyone—would come and find her. She now hoped Connor wouldn't return looking for her. She didn't want him to see her like this.

Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware of the men moving toward her. She gripped the sides of the white shirt hoping to cover her bosom but it only helped minimally. _'Please, someone…anyone…'_ she prayed silently, feeling hands grip her arms and body. They were all over her in a matter of seconds, pushing her down onto the ground. Her attacker's belt and pants came off quickly and Cameron let the tears trickle down her cheeks.

'_If this is my fate, God, please let it come fast.'_

Cameron closed her eyes as she felt the tip of her attacker's manhood hit her thighs. Her breasts were uncovered now due to the firm grip of the other men's hands on either side of her. She braced herself for the burning pain and loss of her virginity but it never came. Instead, she watched as her attacker fell next to her, lifeless. She then heard the shouts of the others who were quickly silenced as they too fell to the ground, lifeless.

Connor slid his bow across his back and stared at Cameron who lay there. His eyes quickly raked across her unbound breasts and he turned his head. Anger quickly welled up inside of him.

"Conno—"

His hand silenced her attempts to try to explain. He wanted none of her excuses or reasons. He just wanted her gone.

Quickly, she rose to her feet and turned, buttoning her shirt again, not bothering with the binding. "I'm sorry." she said through her tears which blinded her vison more than the snow had.

Turning back around, she realized she was alone again. All that was left was the howling wind, her horse, and the three lifeless bodies already half-buried in the snow.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you, Beatriz for the review. Here's another chapter to tie up some loose ends. Enjoy &amp; please review. **

* * *

It was nightfall before Cameron finally contained her tears, and climbed back on her horse. She decided against following Connor. She knew he didn't want her anywhere near him. Instead, she re-bound the scarf in place, buttoned her father's warm coat and headed home to the manor.

Her tears blurred her vision as she traveled, the snow melting and forming droplets of water on her face and clothes, but she kept traveling. She would speak to no one, she decided. Only pack her bags and leave for the Green Dragon.

The sun barely peaked over the horizon once she saw the manor appear from a distance. She guided her horse up to the barn and led him into his stall. He nuzzled her cheek almost as if he knew how miserable she felt. With a soft pat to her horse, she whispered, "Thank you for your service, boy. You've been wonderful."

Leaving the stalls, she crept into the manor, trying to be as quiet as possible but she gasped as Achilles stepped out of the parlor. "Achilles…"

He said nothing; he could tell what she had been through by her tear stained cheeks. His only response was a soft, "Come here, child." And that was all she needed. All it took for her to burst into tears again before she rushed into his arms and let it all out. She laid her head on his chest as he petted her hair murmuring a soft, "Shh…" every now and then.

After breakfast, she headed upstairs to rest until mid-morning. Her tears didn't stop though. Not even as she slept, because in her dreams she re-lived the event of her deception over and over. How the redcoats tried to rape her, how Connor had killed them, how he couldn't even look at her, and to her it was torture.

Later that morning, she heard the front door open and footsteps ascend the staircase until they were so close she thought her door would burst open. But it didn't. The footsteps stopped, entering the room next to hers.

What should she do? She shook her head. The last person he would want to see right now was her, wasn't it? Suddenly, she heard a crash, a crash and a growl which came from the next room over. What was he doing in there?

Silence came then, and it seemed to stretch on forever.

She began to pack her bags. Seeing as how everyone knew her true identity now, she stripped out of her father's clothes and folded them, setting them in her bag. She took out a forest green dress and smiled. Donning it, she looked in the mirror. Her short hair was still chopped, but she somehow looked like a woman again. She finished packing the rest of her bags and headed out.

"Connor, come now, you do not know why she has done what she's done."

"You knew?! You knew that—"

"Oh, Connor…Don't be naïve. Anyone but a fool would have known."

Connor growled, clenching his jaw. Cameron watched from the top of the staircase. Just as her foot hit the top landing, both heads turned toward her. Achilles smiled at her, but Connor eyed her with the upmost disgust. She willed herself not to cry. Not in front of Connor.

"Achilles, I believe I should return to the Green Dragon. I know my presence is not welcome here. Not anymore. Thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it all that you have done for me."

Achilles gave her a nod in understanding. "Very well, dear, but you know where I will be should you need me."

Cameron sighed, and then turned to Connor. Though she wondered why she bothered. He just kept eyeing her like he wanted to rip her throat out. "Connor, I—"

She didn't even get to finish before he turned on his heel and retreated back upstairs.

…

"Wait!"

Cameron stopped at the sound of the caller's voice. Myriam approached her holding a sack of coins.

"Myriam…"

"I saw you earlier this morning. I knew something must have happened. Here," she handed her the sack of coins which made her gasp.

"Myriam, no. I cannot—"

Myriam ignored her protests, wrapping her fingers around the sack. "Take it. And please, write to me, wherever you are. I will value your friendship. Always…"

Cameron felt her eyes water again and in an instant, she grasped Myriam and pulled her in for a hug. Their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders. "Thank you, Myriam. For everything…"

Myriam smiled, and took her friends hand once more. "Do not let Connor get to you. He truly is a good man. He just needs time. He shall come around soon."

Cameron shook her head, "I won't be seeing him again. Though I don't think he'll mind. He despises me, with good reason." Another tear escaped her watery eyes.

Myriam stroked her hand softly. "You love him, don't you?"

Cameron turned away, swallowing her sorrow. "What does it matter now? He will never feel the same. I should have never come here."

"Christine…"

"I should get going. Thank you again, Myriam."

With a final embrace with her friend, Cameron turned and climbed the carriage that was waiting to take her into the city. The doors shut and she looked once more at the manor.

"Goodbye, Connor…" she whispered before the carriage came to life beneath her feet.

…

There was only one room left available at the Green Dragon, which Cameron thanked the Lord above for. She settled in and instead of wallowing in self-pity, went back downstairs. She found the owner of the tavern. The woman she spoke to many times previously. Approaching her, Cameron cleared her throat.

"Oh, goodness, dearie, you could give someone a heart attack from sneakin' up on 'em like that."

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you could hire me. I could clean tables, or gather drinks for the men. Whatever you wish, I will do."

The woman eyed her. Finally, she said, "Well, I could use some help cleaning tables. The men leave nasty messes after they've had their meals."

"Then it's settled. I will do the best job I can." Cameron actually felt…happy. She needed something to get her mind off her troubles and working seemed the perfect remedy.

"You can start tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. I shall be here."

That night, Cameron wrote in her journal but stared out the window. The snow was still coming down, covering the town in a white cloth. She heard the commotion of men downstairs, drinking, shouting and probably getting into more trouble than they could bear. Her fingers hesitantly flipped back a few pages in her journal of when she was still posing as a male. She came upon one that made her heart sink all over again.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Connor told me his true name tonight. His birth name; Ratonhnhaké:ton. Now I feel doubly worse for deceiving him when he has told me something that is very personal to him. At least now I know that he is neither Spanish nor Italian but someone very special to me. Whether he knows it or not, whether he despises me or likes me. He has grown to become someone I fully trust. I just wish I could tell him everything. How my mother treated me, how I was once happy. _

_ The rain is coming down hard now, but Connor is asleep and he is becoming drenched. I smile at his sleeping form. Though I wish I could curl up next to him and fall asleep there. But that would not be wise. So instead I will close this book and drift off to sleep being as close to him as I might ever be… _

A tear blotted the page of that entry, causing Cameron to sniffle loudly. Firmly closing the book, she rose from her seat and crawled into bed. Turning off her lamp, she let her tears come eventually drifting off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_One year later…_

It seemed like everyone was betraying Connor these days: Cameron, his own father—who he had found on one of his missions—and even the commander, the true culprit who ordered an attack on his village. As a result of all this, he snapped at Achilles every time the poor man spoke a word to him and it wasn't even his fault. Another result was the fact that his foul mood and distracted thoughts also had been causing him failure to track down his enemies, the Templars. Connor caught himself, more often than not, wanting to forget everything that had happened since he had laid eyes on the girl. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Connor kept staring into the fire. Remembering things he wished he'd forget. His mind played nasty tricks on him, reminding him and reliving everything that happened that night he found her almost robbed of her maidenhood. Had he not caught sight of her struggling underneath those two men, he would have been too late and he would have found her lithe body bruised and bloodied.

He remembered her face, the same face a deer would have as if it were seconds away from death. He remembered the delicate curve of her breasts as the scarf fell away. He also remembered her swelling tears and how she knew she had finally been caught. He struggled to push these thoughts away, struggled with himself to forget her. He even struggled with himself to push a new strange feeling away that terrified and haunted him night after night. Worry. Perhaps that was another reason he was failing his missions.

There was no denying he was still very, very angry. But somehow during their time together he had grown accustomed to her. Connor shook his head, finally retiring for the night and headed upstairs to his bedroom. Perhaps a good night's rest was what he needed most. In the morning, he'd surly feel better.

…

Christine Woodman dressed herself for the day ahead. She could already hear the men filing in for breakfast and she would be needed downstairs to cater to them. It had been a year since she had arrived back at the Green Dragon and she thanked Catherine almost every day for letting her stay for so long. Catherine only smiled and told her that as long as she was earning her keep, she would be welcome to stay for as long as she wishes.

Lately, Christine found herself looking up every time the door would open, expecting to see that familiar face that haunted her thoughts and dreams. Connor had not spoken to her since before that fateful night where she was almost openly raped. Her tears had eventually ceased but she still felt miserable every time she thought of how he had found out.

Coming downstairs, she looked over at Catherine who was eying the men before she finally found Christine's eyes and smiled. Christine returned the gesture, and then approached a table full of red-coated men who were laughing and talking amongst one another.

The day went by fairly quickly, but Christine was busy taking orders and filling up the men's mugs. Connor didn't show, but after a while she stopped looking for him since she was quite busy as it was.

"Christine, dear, you may take yer break if you like."

Christine sat on one of the empty chairs exhaling as her and Catherine both watched a boat load of men file out of the tavern.

"Might you tell me who it is you were lookin' for?"

Christine sighed, meeting Catherine's eyes as she sat on one of the vacant chairs opposite her. "No one, really."

"Is that so? C'mon dearie, don't go lyin' to me,"

Christine looked up at Catherine and finally decided to just unleash the story, from beginning to end. Several emotions passed over Catherine's face but once Christine was finally through, she smiled. "He'll come 'round. Just give 'im time."

Christine nodded and went back to work seeing another boatload of men file in. At least her duties kept her thoughts at bay—until nightfall.

She went to retrieve the pitcher and filled up two handfuls of mugs for the men. She knew they'd want their ale as soon as they sat down. They always did. On her way back, she placed the mugs around one table then turned to do the task all over again. By her last run, just as she was setting down the last mug of ale, she was surprised when a firm hand grabbed her wrist. She gasped and turned to the man who looked very familiar and, apparently, he felt the same way.

"Now where might I've seen you before? Your face seems peculiarly familiar."

Christine swallowed and looked at the greasy, black haired man with an almost overgrown mustache. He was dressed the very same as when she had first saw him. "I…er…I'm not quite sure, sir."

"Hmm. It seems I would remember a fine face such as yours." His lips curled into a sneer.

"Sir, is there a problem here?" Catherine had her hands on her hips and seemed to be attracting an audience, because the place suddenly became silent. Even the cooks in the back room stopped to ogle.

The man smirked before removing his hand from her wrist. "None at all. I was just telling this fine young woman here how beautiful she was."

Christine watched, amazed as the man downed the ale in five swift gulps, paid and left the bar without another word. Catherine turned to her and led her back towards the kitchen. By now the people in the tavern continued about their business.

"Do you know that man, Christine?"

"Yes. He's dangerous. I've only had two previous encounters with him, back when I was disguised as a man."

"I will keep an eye on him. Do you know his name?"

Christine nodded. She knew his name alright. He was the one man Connor set his mind on looking for, the one who Connor told her ordered an attack on his village.

"His name's Charles Lee."

...

**Review! **&amp; tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Christine was haunted by that memory of once again meeting the notorious Mr. Lee. Her dreams were plagued by him. She shuddered every time she even thought of him—though she tried desperately not to. She had to tell Connor. But…how would she ever be able to do that? She couldn't just show up at the manor. He would not care for that, nor would he appreciate her presence. It would only remind him of her betrayal.

As the door opened, Christine expected to hear the commotion of another posse of redcoats or of local men and women. But as she turned around, she gasped and almost dropped the mugs she was holding.

Connor Kenway shut the door behind him quietly and looked around as if searching for someone in particular. He had changed a great deal since their last encounter. She could scarcely recognize him, and yet she knew it was him. He had cut his hair seeming to now sport a hairstyle that was common in his heritage. Along with that, three lines—six total—of what she recognized as 'war paint' ran down each cheek. Other than that, he looked the same. Yet, there was something about him that told her he had been through a lot. A war of his own if she could call it that. He carried himself gracefully, yet purposefully. A look of determination set in his features.

Catherine spotted him and sauntered toward him while Christine stared. They exchanged only a brief wording and she stared on as he took a seat in his common way in front of one of the local men innocently sipping his ale.

"I forgot how rude he could be."

Christine didn't give off any indication that she had heard Catherine. She couldn't seem to stop staring at the man who had just walked into the tavern. It seemed to Christine he wanted answers of some sort by the way he was deliberately squeezing the poor man's wrist. Through their hushed conversation, she faintly heard the words 'Charles Lee'. She knew that if she were going to inform him of Charles's recent whereabouts, she would have to do it now while he was not even twenty feet away from her.

As he rose to leave, his eyes met hers and held them. Though it was only for a moment, Christine felt a sudden and familiar jolt of pleasure upon their brief encounter. She tried to smile, but only ended up being embarrassed by a local man who yelled at her to quickly fetch him his drink. She looked at Catherine who was already taking the drinks from her hands. But the second she looked back at Connor, he was already halfway out the door.

…

Connor closed the door behind him after exiting the tavern, but suddenly it burst open again.

"Connor, wait."

"Spare me your apologies. What is done is done."

"I'm not here to apologize though since you mentioned it, I do. Truly I am—"

"Enough. What is your business with me?"

"Lee. I encountered him. Just four days ago."

Connor stiffened. "Are you certain?"

"He had greasy black hair, same as his mustache. And he was dressed in black and grey with a deep British accent. I would have recognized him anywhere."

Connor turned back around for the first time since he exited the tavern. "What did he say to you? Did he...seem to remember you?"

"I believe he recognized me, yes. But he couldn't say where he recognized me from. Catherine got to him before he could speak any further."

Connor nodded pleased with that information. Suddenly, he stepped closer to her. She had forgotten how tall he was and it made her take a step back out of intimidation. In a matter of seconds, he grabbed her hands and looked down at her. "Please, be careful."

At his touch, she felt the same spark as before. Without even realizing it, she grabbed his hands. She touched his arms, his fingers, his wrists, anything she could touch to let her know that he was real and that he wasn't just a mirage. Her fingers moved up to his chest where she found herself running them down the buttons of his white shirt. His breath hitched slightly and he suddenly pulled out of her grasp.

"Forgive me." She breathed.

Connor cleared his throat, taken aback by her fearlessness. They had encountered one another again the first time in a year and it still made some part of him grateful to see her. Even with her betrayal. He had missed her. He could admit that. He had missed her stubbornness, her pouting. All the little things she did that made a part of him feel some happiness. He had been through and witnessed too much anger and sadness in his twenty some years, but she somehow made him forget that.

He touched her cheek earning a blush from her and half smiled. "It is good to see you again. I mean that."

Christine's head shot up at his words. "But I deceived you. I—I lied to you. You cannot mean that!"

Connor briefly closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then he reopened them and met her gaze. "It is true that I was angry when I found out. You deceived me, yes, but I have had a year to process it all. To think about what you did. I suppose now I am more confused than I am angry."

"I should have told you. I just…" Christine shook her head suddenly. No. There was no excuse for what she did. She should have just left New York a woman instead.

"What is your true name?"

Her eyes rose to meet his and she could tell he was confused. His face held all the signs. She wanted right then to tell him everything, but not now. Not now while Lee was still on the loose. So instead, she just answered this one simple question.

"Christine. Christine Woodman."

"Thank you for the information, Miss Woodman. But I must take my leave now. Take care, alright?"

He pulled his hand away from her cheek but she quickly grasped it, tightly in her small hands. "You too, Connor. Please… be careful."

Connor nodded and without another word, he left leaving Christine to watch him as he disappeared amongst the crowd.

…

**Finally updated! Reviews would be much appreciated**!


End file.
